Hasunohana no Kokoro
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Matsumoto est envoyée dans le monde réel par son capitaine pour préparer l'arrivé de l'équipe chargée de seconder le shinigami remplaçant dans son combat contre les arrancars. Quand elle tombe par hasard sur son ancien capitaine, Isshin Shiba, en train d'achever un arrancar, la jeune femme se pose une foule de questions auxquelles Isshin va devoir répondre !
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous, ici la reinedesmangas !_

 _Heureuse de revenir enfin avec une longue fic, après mon Ken-chan adoré, cette fic va se pencher sur Matsumoto et... Isshin._

 _Pour ceux qui se posent la question, le titre de la fic signifie « Le cœur de la fleur de lotus », c'est un petit jeu de mots concernant les prénoms de nos deux protagonistes : Matsumoto est le nom d'une ville au Japon dont le symbole est la fleur de lotus et Isshin peut se traduire par « le cœur unique » ou encore « la voie du cœur »._

 _C'est un couple plutôt improbable mais c'est ce qui va rendre cette fic intéressante je pense (encore une fois, je ne suis pas vraiment objective ;P), pis je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Pas d'OC cette fois, rien que des personnages de Tite Kubo._

 _L'histoire se commence juste après l'arc des bounts, quand on voit Isshin sous sa forme de shinigami pour la première fois. Je vais essayer de respecter au maximum la chronologie de Bleach mais y a quelques trucs que je vais devoir modifier pour les besoins du scénar (rien de bien méchant, ne vous en faites pas ! Des détails, des détails...)._

 _Donc, Ichigo vient de revenir de la Soul Society après avoir vaincu le chef des bounts. Il reprend sa vie de lycéen quand soudain les vizards et les arrancars apparaissent..._

 **Prologue : Retrouvailles fugaces ou**

 **Comment Urahara peut te faire chier rien qu'en disant bonjour.**

Matsumoto se concentra, essayant de repérer le reiastu étrange qu'elle avait perçu quelques minutes plus tôt... La Soul Society était en alerte depuis quelques heures, prévoyant une attaque imminente d'Aizen dans le monde réel. Elle avait donc pris les devants sur les ordres de son capitaine pour repérer l'ennemi avant l'arrivée de l'équipe d'intervention d'Histugaya. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et s'élança vers la direction où elle ressentait à nouveau une énergie suspecte.

Elle n'était pas à la recherche d'un simple hollow, c'était très certainement un gillian. Mais ce qui perturbait le plus la grande rousse, c'était cet autre reiastu. Celui d'un shinigami du niveau de capitaine, mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Pourtant... ce reiatsu lui semblait tout de même étrangement familier. Se doutant qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment louche, elle utilisa le shunpo et arriva juste avant la fin du combat des deux protagonistes, voyant le zampakuto du shinigami trancher le hollow.

En réalité, il s'agissait d'un arrancar, se rendit-elle compte en voyant le masque d'os brisé sur son visage. Et en réalité, elle avait plus deviné que vu le coup porté par le shinigami, tellement celui-ci avait été rapide. Elle ne put cacher sa stupéfaction en reconnaissant l'homme : plutôt grand, brun aux cheveux courts hérissés, il avait la quarantaine, portait une barbe courte mal rasée et semblait plutôt bien bâti sous son uniforme. Il portait également un haori abimé en guise de ceinture, attaché à son épaule gauche.

\- Capitaine Shiba... murmura la jeune femme qui s'était figée, en état de choc.

Il avait beau avoir vieilli, elle était certaine que c'était lui, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. L'ancien capitaine de la dixième division, prédécesseur de Toshiro Hitsugaya et membre d'une illustre famille de la haute noblesse : Isshin Shiba ! Revoir son ancien capitaine après tant d'années lui mit un coup au cœur : il avait disparu une vingtaine d'années plus tôt sans que l'on sache pourquoi et les recherches entreprises par le gotei treize n'avaient rien données. Finalement, il avait été déclaré mort et Hitsugaya avait été promu à sa place.

Ça avait été dur pour le lieutenant de la dixième division d'accepter la disparition de son capitaine sans aucune preuve tangible de sa mort. Bien entendu, elle aurait pu chercher longtemps ces preuves puisqu'il semblerait qu'il était bien en vie, ici, dans le monde réel... Alors que la grande rousse s'apprêtait à l'apostropher, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien s'éleva derrière elle, détournant momentanément son attention de l'objet de ses pensées.

\- Oye, Rangiku-san ! cria un homme en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Blond paille, les cheveux mi longs, habillé en vert avec des getas aux pieds et un bob sur la tête cachant ses yeux, il semblait plutôt jovial pour quelqu'un qui venait d'assister à la venue d'un arrancar dans ce monde.

\- Urahara-san ? murmura-t-elle, plissant les yeux en voyant le gérant de magasin.

Le fournisseur officiel de la Soul Society dans le monde des humains était également accompagné des deux gamins qui travaillaient dans son magasin, de Tessai et de la peluche du shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, qui contenait une âme modifiée. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour identifier tout ce beau monde, mais quand Matsumoto se retourna de nouveau vers Isshin, ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

\- Kss, pesta la jeune femme, énervée.

Elle s'était vite remise de sa surprise initiale et désormais, elle voulait des réponses : hors de question qu'elle laisse l'ex-capitaine lui échapper comme ça ! Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le groupe d'Urahara.

\- Étiez-vous au courant ?! demanda-t-elle directement au blond en serrant les poings de frustration.

Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air perplexe.

\- Hé bien, si tu me disais de quoi tu parles, peut-être que pourrais te répondre.

\- Je vous parle du capitaine Shiba ! Vous savez très bien que c'était lui !

\- Oh, ça, fit l'homme aux getas en jetant un regard prudent du côté à de ses compagnons. Allons en parler chez moi, je te promet de répondre à toutes tes questions.

La jeune femme allait protester quand elle entendit des cris étouffés. Se tournant vers leur provenance, elle vit Ginta, le garçon aux cheveux aussi rouges que ceux de Renji, bâillonnant la peluche qui se débattait dans tous les sens. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Urahara semblait ne pas vouloir lui parler devant les autres, mais le plus important était qu'il accepte de lui fournir des réponses.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle avant de le suivre, l'esprit plein d'interrogations.

Elle se posait des questions sur son ex-capitaine, bien entendu, mais également sur Urahara. Cet homme était vraiment mouillé dans toutes les affaires louches liées à la Soul Society !

 _Et voilà, fin du prologue ! C'était un peu court mais il fallait juste que je vous explique comment ils ont pu se rencontrer (alors que dans l'anime Matsumoto arrive bien en même temps que tous les autres)._

 _Du coup, pour le titre des chapitres je sais pas si je garde le titre sérieux ou le titre idiot, qu'en pensez-vous ? XD Au pire les deux..._

 _Allez, j'espère avoir réussi à vous intriguer avec cet avant-goût de la fic, on se retrouve dans le chapitre 1, je vous bisoute ! ;P_


	2. Chapter 1

__Petite précision : l'histoire est découpée en deux partie : la première se passe de la première apparition des arrancars à l'enlèvement d'Inoue, la seconde juste après le combat final contre Aizen.__

 _ _Voici donc le premier chapitre de HnK, bonne lecture à vous !__

 ** **Partie 1 : Ordres du capitaine ! Surveillance de la famille Kuros**** ** **aki****

 ** **Chapitre 1 : Les sentiments d'une femme ou Comment Rukia organise des fêtes chez les autres.****

 _ _Le lendemain matin, lycée de Karakura.__

Mastumoto voulu prendre une inspiration pour soupirer mais s'arrêta à temps, se souvenant des limites de son chemisier. Tss, quelle idée de se faire passer pour des lycéens ! L'uniforme lui plaisait, après tout, son corps était plus que mis en valeur là-dedans... Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards exorbités des jeunes mâles en pleine puberté qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs de l'établissement pour le comprendre. Mais elle était obligée de se lever tôt et de travailler toute la journée ! Quelle corvée !

Ikkaku lui posa une question mais n'ayant pas écouté, elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle ne savait pas et il n'y vit que du feu. Quand Renji parla d'un mémo, elle comprit qu'il parlait du plan du lycée qu'elle avait été obligée de faire ainsi que trois mille autres choses ennuyeuses avant de venir dans le monde réel. Elle se souvenait parfaitement où elle avait laissé le mémo : sur son bureau, à la Soul Society...

\- Je l'ai perdu ! prétendit-elle d'un air enjoué, pensant que son capitaine lui en voudrait moins ainsi que si elle disait la vérité.

Finalement ce fut Ikkaku qui l'engueula, mais elle se fichait royalement de son avis et porta l'attention des autres sur Renji en lui disant de les guider puisqu'il connaissait mieux le monde réel qu'eux. Ils continuèrent à se disputer ainsi jusqu'à ce que Toshiro intervienne puis la conversation dériva étrangement sur les uniformes qu'ils portaient. La jeune femme trouvait son capitaine terriblement adorable avec ça sur le dos, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire sans qu'il ne se fâche.

Elle laissa les garçons continuer de se disputer pendant qu'elle se moquait intérieurement de l'allure du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui finit par leur ordonner de se taire. Ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à la première trois, la classe de Kurosaki. Ce dernier sembla surprit de les voir tous ici, dans le monde réel et plus encore dans sa salle de cours. Renji lui expliqua qu'ils étaient venus pour l'aider à combattre les arrancars, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges semblait ignorer ce dont il parlait.

Rukia surgit alors par la fenêtre, telle une super-héroïne, la jupe et les cheveux flottants dans le vent. La classe, se dit Matsumoto, regrettant soudain d'avoir fait une entrée banale en compagnie des trois idiots et de son capitaine. Puis la petite brune s'élança dans les airs pour donner un coup de pied en plein dans le visage de Kurosaki et les choses devinrent un peu confuses quand elle extirpa l'âme du jeune homme en partant avec, ne laissant que son corps vide dans la salle de cours.

Les autres élèves se mirent à paniquer, voyant le rouquin évanouit dans les bras de Renji et ils commencèrent à les regarder avec crainte. Quand l'un d'eux traita Ikkaku de "chauve", ce fut l'élément déclencheur d'une baston générale entre shinigamis et lycéens à laquelle la rousse et son capitaine assistèrent malgré eux. Toshiro ayant renoncé à faire entrer du plomb dans la cervelle de ces idiots, Matsumoto prit le relais en menaçant Ikkaku de dénoncer son comportement à Yachiru, ce qui marcha étrangement bien pour calmer le shinigami au crâne rasé.

Après avoir automatiquement frappé un mec qui s'était jeté tête la première vers sa poitrine, la jeune femme vit qu'elle avait reçu un message de Rukia et dit à ses compagnons qu'ils devaient partir d'ici : la petite shinigami brune les invitait à une fête de bienvenue donnée en leur honneur chez Kurosaki. Ça tombait bien, elle voulait voir quelqu'un là-bas...

 _ _Flashback__ _..._

\- Alors, tu vas m'expliquer un peu pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? demanda la grande rousse en s'asseyant sur un coussin près de la petite table.

Urahara l'avait conduite dans une sorte de salon à l'arrière de sa boutique.

\- Ainsi ? répéta l'énigmatique vendeur en agitant un éventail devant son visage pour masquer son sourire de fouine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

La jeune femme le gratifia d'un regard torve, lui signifiant qu'il allait devoir arrêter de jouer au plus malin parce que ça ne prenait pas avec elle.

\- De façon si secrète. Pourquoi me faire venir jusqu'ici et vouloir me parler en privé, tu n'as donc pas confiance en tes subordonnés pour garder un secret ?

\- Disons simplement que je suis prudent, répondit l'homme aux getas en reprenant un air sérieux. Ce secret ne m'appartient pas, je préfère donc qu'il ne tombe pas dans les mauvaises oreilles. Vois-tu, cette peluche était un ami d'Ichigo et il y a des choses que ce dernier ne doit pas savoir pour l'instant.

\- Kurosaki-san ? releva la shinigami, interloquée. Qu'a-t-il à voir avec le capitaine Shiba ?

\- Eh bien... C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler en partie, mais c'était censé venir à la fin de mon explication, fit Urahara en se frottant le menton, l'air un peu gêné. On va commencer par le commencement, si tu veux bien.

\- Fais comme tu veux, du moment que tu réponds à mes questions ça me va.

S'en suivit alors une longue conversation où l'homme aux cheveux blonds paille lui raconta comment, peu de temps avant sa disparition, Isshin avait dû combattre contre un hollow très particulier, comment il avait perdu ses pouvoirs en sauvant la vie d'une jeune Quincy nommée Masaki et pourquoi il avait dû disparaître des radars de la Soul Society avec l'aide d'Urahara pour pouvoir protéger la jeune femme.

\- Du coup, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Kurosaki-san, songea Matsumoto à voix haute après avoir digéré toute cette histoire.

\- Ichigo est le fils d'Isshin et de Masaki, répondit Urahara avec un sourire en coin. Isshin a changé de nom quand il s'est installé dans le monde réel pour échapper plus facilement à la surveillance des shinigamis. Il s'appelle désormais Isshin Kurosaki.

La grande rousse était choquée par la nouvelle. Le capitaine Shiba était... le père d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?!

\- Qu... qu... quoooooiiiiiii ?! s'exclama-t-elle, ne réussissant pas à sortir autre chose de sa bouche.

 _ _Retour au présent...__

Sur le chemin de la maison de Kurosaki, Matsumoto repensait à sa conversation avec Urahara. En voyant Ichigo ce matin, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de relever les similitudes qu'il avait avec Isshin : le même air idiot qu'ils avaient parfois quand ils ne comprenaient pas quelque chose, la même habitude qu'ils avaient de penser à protéger les autres avant de penser à eux, cette sensation de puissance brute qui émanait d'eux et ce charisme impressionnant qu'ils pouvaient dégager quand la situation l'exigeait...

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait leur lien, elle comprenait mieux comment Kurosaki était devenu aussi fort aussi rapidement. Pour un humain lambda, ça aurait été tout simplement impossible, mais le fils d'un ancien shinigami – capitaine du Gotei Treize de surcroît – et d'une Quincy... C'était totalement improbable ! A la Soul Society, une telle union aurait fait scandale, elle comprenait pourquoi Isshin avait tenu à couper tous ses liens avec les shinigamis. Mais elle lui en voulait tout même de leur avoir causé de la peine à elle et Toshiro en disparaissant ainsi.

Isshin n'était peut-être pas un capitaine exemplaire, mais il avait su gagner le cœur de ses subordonnés, à défaut de les diriger correctement. Il avait toujours dit que Matsumoto était trop insouciante pour devenir capitaine, mais si elle était devenue comme ça, c'était en grande partie de sa faute : à lui refiler sans arrêt son travail pour pouvoir aller vadrouiller, Isshin lui avait très bien appris à déléguer le travail, esquiver les ordres et se cacher pour flemmarder !

Heureusement, Toshiro n'avait pas suivi le même chemin que ses aînés, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs avait rapidement pris la division en main après la disparition d'Isshin, donnant des ordres avec assurance et cachant ses émotions pendant que la belle rousse était perdue entre la colère et la tristesse. Elle avait fini par se reprendre, essayant d'épauler du mieux qu'elle pouvait son jeune capitaine, qui gérait son nouveau statut avec brio malgré son âge.

Sous ses airs nonchalants, la jeune femme éprouvait un profond respect et une profonde affection pour le jeune garçon. Elle s'était promis de le protéger coûte que coûte : elle avait déjà perdu un capitaine, elle n'en perdrait pas un second. La jeune femme interrompit ses réflexions alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison des Kurosaki. Repensant à l'entrée très classe de Rukia dans la salle de cours, elle eut une idée géniale !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika et elle – Toshiro ayant catégoriquement refusé de se couvrir de ridicule, comme il disait – avaient réussi à se faufiler on ne sait comment dans un conduit d'aération où paissaient également des câbles électriques. Ils attendaient le bon moment pour surgir dans la chambre d'Ichigo par le plafond pour le surprendre. La belle rousse gloussait avec un air machiavélique en pensant à Rukia, qui serait certainement dégoûtée de ne pas avoir pensé à cette façon d'entrer chez le lycéen.

\- T'es vraiment cheloue comme nana, fit Renji en la regardant d'un air limite effrayé.

\- Chuuuuuut ! Tu vas tout faire foirer ! le gronda la jeune femme en faisant la moue.

Matsumoto était toute excitée, elle adorait faire ce genre de farce. Elle aurait aimé venir dans le monde réel pour cette fête que les humains appellent "Halloween", elle se serait beaucoup amusé à leur faire peur et elle aurait ramené plein de sucreries à son capitaine ! Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit venant d'en-dessous, puis la voix de Rukia et celle d'Ichigo se firent entendre. Les shinigamis attendirent le bon moment pour ouvrir l'espèce de trappe qui donnait accès à la chambre – maintenant qu'ils avaient ôté l'ampoule et les câbles électriques qui la bouchaient – et apparurent devant leurs amis la tête en bas avant de retomber sur le lit du lycéen.

Après avoir fait une blague plus ou moins douteuse sur le crâne d'Ikkaku pouvant servir d'ampoule, la jeune femme sentit son bras partir tout seul dans la figure – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – de la peluche d'Ichigo qui avait tenté de se jeter dans ses seins. Décidément, ça faisait deux fois aujourd'hui, peut-être avait-elle laissé trainer un aimant dans son soutien-gorge... Elle vérifierait ça quand elle irait aux toilettes.

Renji se mit à expliquer à leur hôte ce qu'étaient exactement les arrancars et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été envoyés dans le monde réel, puis Tochiro arriva par la fenêtre, continuant les explications de Renji comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'il parlait, Ikkaku sembla s'endormir et la belle rousse se remit à penser à Isshin. Urahara lui avait demandé de garder l'identité d'Isshin secrète vis-à-vis d'Ichigo, elle devrait donc faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaître si elle le voyait en présence de son fils.

Mais le capitaine n'était pas au courant de cela et risquait de vendre la mèche... Et puis, elle avait envie de parler avec Isshin, elle avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se retrouver seule chez les Kurosaki. Renji se mit soudain à essayer de sortir le gikon de la peluche en forme de lion et Matsumoto décida de l'aider pour se venger de son attaque perverse quand il l'avait vue. C'était plutôt bien fait ce petit truc !

Alors qu'elle vantait les mérites de la division scientifique pour avoir réussi à créer quelque chose d'aussi pratique, Ichigo souleva un point important en leur demandant où est-ce qu'ils allaient dormir pendant leur séjour dans le monde réel. Ah ah ! Elle tenait son moyen de se retrouver seule ici ! Sauf qu'il précisa qu'il n'y avait pas de place chez lui. Zut !

\- Même pas pour moi ? tenta-t-elle de l'amadouer en prenant une voix innocente.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange eut une étrange réaction de recul.

\- Normalement, tu serais la dernière personne que je laisserais rester ! s'écria-t-il en rougissant. En plus, je comprend même pas pourquoi tu penses que ça serait plus d'accord pour toi !

Oh le menteur ! se dit-t-elle tout en gardant un visage impassible. On va voir s'il ne voit toujours pas avec ça... Elle commença à enlever un bouton de son chemisier et Kurosaki se mit à paniquer en lui hurlant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester même si elle faisait ça. C'était tellement drôle de voir ses réactions de puceau ! Elle poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin en soulevant légèrement sa jupe : le lycéen finit par se cacher les yeux en disant que ce genre de séduction ne marchait pas sur lui, pourtant tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il avait écarté les doigts de sa main pour pouvoir matter malgré tout...

Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à le faire avouer malgré lui qu'il était sensible à son sex-apeal, la belle rousse laissa tomber l'idée de dormir ici. Elle trouverait bien un autre moyen d'approcher Isshin. En attendant, elle irait voir la petite rouquine, celle avec la poitrine presque aussi développée qu'elle, la fille qui soignait avec ses fées... Comment s'appelait-t-elle déjà ? Ah, oui ! Orihime. Cette fille était trop gentille, elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas refuser de l'héberger !

Comme elle avait énoncé cette idée à voix haute, Kon, l'espèce de lion en peluche, tenta de nouveau de plonger dans ses seins et fut stoppé par un violent coup de la tranche de la main de la part de la jeune femme. Elle proposa à Toshiro de venir squatter avec elle mais ce dernier refusa en la traitant gratuitement d'idiote. Alors que son capitaine s'éloignait et que les autres discutaient pour savoir où ils allaient aller, elle repéra une silhouette en train de fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse des Kurosaki, de l'autre côté de la maison.

Faisant discrètement le tour pour ne pas se faire repérer par Ichigo et les autres, elle se glissa derrière Isshin sans un bruit avant d'avancer sa tête au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Bouh ! souffla-t-elle dans son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna vivement, surpris par cette intrusion et se détendit en voyant la shinigami.

\- Oye ! Rangiku-san, comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps ! fit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gêné. En fait non, ça fait pas si longtemps, mais la dernière fois j'étais un peu pressé, alors on n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter et...

Mastumoto l'écoutait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés en tapotant de l'index sur son bras et en faisant la moue. Le père d'Ichigo finit par interrompre son monologue en laissant échapper un léger soupir.

\- Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?

Il semblait également s'en vouloir et la jeune rousse eut pitié de lui. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la terrasse avec un sourire triste, lui faisant signe de l'imiter.

\- Capit... Shiba-sama, se reprit-elle, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Tu devrais éviter de m'appeler comme ça, lui signa le grand brun en jetant des regards autours de lui.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Kurosaki-sama... ? proposa-t-elle avec un regard interrogatif, mais peu convaincu.

Pour elle, "Kurosaki", c'était Ichigo.

\- Contente-toi de m'appeler Isshin, ça suffira, lui dit-il. Après tout, cela fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons et tu n'es plus ma subordonné désormais.

\- Comme vous voudrez cap... Isshin-san. Mais vous devrez m'appeler Mastumoto alors.

La jeune femme avait du mal à s'y faire, elle l'avait toujours appelé "capitaine", mais à ses yeux, il avait perdu ce titre depuis bien longtemps... depuis le jour où il avait décidé de quitter la Soul Society.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, fit-il en lui souriant. Tu étais encore une jeune fille quand je suis parti, mais te voilà devenue femme ! Tu as bien grandi... Par contre, j'ai vu Toshiro-kun tout à l'heure, il a des problèmes de croissance ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Mastumoto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- S'il vous... s'il t'entendait dire ça, il te gèlerait sur place rien qu'avec son regard ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Alors il est toujours aussi susceptible sur ce point, sourit Isshin, l'air nostalgique. Il a beau être devenu capitaine, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas, c'est rassurant...

La belle rousse reprit son air triste.

\- Le capitaine a beaucoup changé, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Quand tu as disparu, j'étais complètement perdue, il a dû prendre en charge la division tout seul alors qu'il venait de perdre son capitaine et que son lieutenant était aux abonnés absents.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira le grand brun. Je suppose que ça a aussi été difficile pour vous...

\- Toshiro-kun n'a pas montré une seule fois qu'il en bavait, avoua la jeune femme avec la fierté d'une mère, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Il m'a laissé souffler quelques jours puis il m'a passé un savon quand il a vu que je continuais à me morfondre sans avancer dans mon travail.

\- Je te manquais tant que ça ? plaisanta son ancien capitaine.

Matsumoto lui donna un coup de coude tout en lui lançant un regard blasé.

\- Crétin ! balança-t-elle, ses joues rosissant légèrement. T'aurais préféré que je m'en fiche complètement ? Je te signale que les rapports du Gotei Treize te disaient mort, c'est normal que ça me touche un peu ! C'est la réaction de Tochiro-kun qui n'est pas normale. Il cachait sa tristesse pour éviter de perturber encore plus le reste de la division... C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à tenir le coup après ça, je lui dois beaucoup.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Isshin en fermant les yeux brièvement. Je me doutais que la Soul Society me déclarerait mort, mais je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir tous les deux de ma situation.

\- Je sais, Urahara-san me l'a dit.

\- Il t'a aussi expliqué pourquoi j'ai dû partir ?

La belle rousse hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de courir après cette fille, même si c'était une Quincy !

Le père d'Ichigo se détendit en voyant qu'elle ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. Il aurait aimé discuter encore un peu avec son ancien lieutenant, mais Yuzu n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher pour le dîner. La jeune femme prit donc congé en lui faisant promettre qu'ils auraient une autre discussion plus tard, puis elle se dirigea vers la maison d'Orihime, plutôt satisfaite. Elle était contente d'avoir enfin pu parler avec Isshin, même si elle aurait aimé lui parler un peu plus longtemps. Oui, il lui avait manqué, cet idiot de capitaine Shiba, se dit-elle, émue.

Quand elle arriva chez Orihime, celle-ci lui ouvrit la porte, couverte de bandages. Ses blessures dataient-elles de leur affrontement avec les Bounts à la Soul Society ou avait-elle été prise à partie dans le premier combat contre les arrancars ? se demanda la shinigami. Cela lui fit mal au cœur de voir la jeune fille toujours de bonne humeur aussi mal en point, aussi quand cette dernière l'interrogea sur la raison pour laquelle elle voulait dormir chez elle, elle se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui transmettre sa compassion... Sauf qu'elle lui fit un peu mal au passage, mais bon, l'amour, ça fait toujours mal !

Elle lui proposa ensuite de prendre un bain avec elle, mais la petite rouquine refusa. Sentant le reiastu de son capitaine proche, elle vérifia qu'il était bien sur le toit et l'invita à les rejoindre à l'intérieur, mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il refusa également. Ah là là, les jeunes ! Elle se résolut à prendre son bain seule, mais Orihime lui tient tout de même compagnie en demeurant à côté de la porte pour pouvoir lui parler. Matsumoto en profita pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle avait remarqué que son intonation joyeuse sonnait faux et qu'il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle était bien placée pour remarquer ce genre de choses...

\- Je... Je vais bien ! nia la jeune fille précipitamment.

Donc, il y avait bien quelque chose. Ces dernières années, avec un capitaine qui garde son sang-froid en toute circonstances – sauf si l'on évoque sa taille, bien entendu – elle avait eut de l'entraînement pour déceler les émotions des gens qui cherchent à les cacher. Cela lui rappela Gin...

\- Raconte-moi, ordonna-t-elle rapidement à la petite rouquine pour le chasser de son esprit. Je t'écoute.

Après qu'elle eut insisté, Orihime finit par lui confier ses états d'âme et elle comprit que la jeune fille avait des sentiments pour le jeune Kurosaki. Cela ne l'aida pas à oublier l'image de Gin, qui semblait être collée à sa rétine comme si la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ne remontait qu'à quelques secondes. Le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé...qui l'avait trahie. La petite rouquine se mit bientôt à pleurer en évoquant sa jalousie à l'encontre de Rukia et encore une fois, cela la ramenait à Gin. Un amour à sens unique.

Elle s'était déclarée un jour, à son ami de toujours, mais il l'avait repoussée, disant qu'il n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiments à son égard. Pour Orihime cependant, la situation était différente, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas encore avoir avoué son amour au fils d'Isshin. La petite s'en voulait de ressentir de la jalousie envers celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie et en l'entendant dire qu'elle se dégoûtait, la jeune femme sortit de son bain et ouvrit la porte qui les séparait, nue comme au premier jour de sa vie.

\- Rangiku-san...

La grande rousse la prit dans ses bras, appuyant au passage sur les bandages de la blessée qui se mit à gémir.

\- Espèce d'idiote, murmura-t-elle à son oreille en la serrant avec un peu plus de douceur.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, surprise par son air sérieux. Matsumoto se mit alors à la chatouiller à mort, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et Orihime se mit à rire et pleurer en même temps, à cause des chatouilles ou du fait qu'elle avait mal à ses blessures, nul ne saurait le dire. Elle finit par atterrir par terre au-dessus de la petite rouquine et elle lui fit la leçon, lui disant qu'elle avait le droit d'être jalouse et que, pour le moment, Ichigo avait bien besoin de leur soutient à Rukia et elle. Après avoir pleuré dans sa poitrine – qui attirait décidément même les filles aujourd'hui ! – la jeune fille lui proposa de lui faire à manger.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se passa quelque chose d'extraordinaire : elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient toutes les deux les mêmes goûts culinaires chelous que personne d'autre ne pouvait piffrer ! Inoue prépara donc à son invitée des tartines de pâte de haricot rouge avec des œufs de poisson en entrée, une omelette au chocolat poivré accompagnée de riz en plat principal et de la glace au gingembre pimentée en dessert. Elles se régalèrent donc malgré les associations bizarres des ingrédients et finirent le ventre plein, heureuses.

La shinigami finissait sa dernière cuillère de glace quand elle ressentit soudain un fort reiatsu apparaître. Non, un, deux, trois... Six, compta-t-elle en se concentrant, immobile. Il y avait six énormes reiatsu qui venaient d'apparaître de nulle part et elle se doutait que cela signifiait des ennuis. Voyant sa mine inquiète, son hôte cessa de manger son dessert.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Rangiku-san ? demanda cette dernière en fronçant le sourcils.

Deux des reiatsu se dirigeaient vers leur position à grande vitesse, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Avalant un soul candy, elle sortit de son gigai, prête à rejoindre Toshiro sur le toit. Elle jeta un œil vers la petite rouquine, se doutant que celle-ci ne la laisserait pas partir sans réponse. Vu la puissance des reiatsu ennemis, il ne fallait pas que la jeune fille vienne traîner dans leurs pattes, ils auraient déjà bien assez de mal à les combattre sans en plus devoir la protéger.

\- Des ennemis se dirigent vers ici, lui révéla-t-elle à contre-cœur. J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur mon gigai, le soul candy que j'ai choisi fait un peu n'importe quoi et ce serait pénible pour moi si mon corps était endommagé pendant le combat. Tu veux bien ?

Elle avait sorti une excuse totalement bidon et ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça marche, mais la jeune fille acquiesça, les poings serrés avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, comme si elle venait de lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Cette fille était vraiment trop crédule...

\- Merci, Orihime-chan ! lança-t-elle avant de s'élancer sur le toit.

Elle alla retrouver son capitaine, lui expliquant au passage que la petite rouquine était en sécurité et qu'elle ne viendrait pas interférer dans leur combat. Alors qu'un nuage passait devant la lune, assombrissant le ciel, le temps sembla se suspendre quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils se préparèrent à recevoir leurs ennemis, tous les sens aux aguets. Le vrai combat contre les arrancars commençait maintenant !

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 1, j'espère que les parties réécrites ne font pas trop "résumé", généralement j'essaie d'insister sur le point de vue de Matsumoto pour que ça ne soit pas un "copié-collé" de l'anime. Les prochains chapitres s'éloigneront un peu plus de la trame principale de l'histoire._

 _Alors, vous pensez quoi de ses retrouvailles avec Isshin ? :D Et de ses sentiments envers Gin ? Comme la scène du bain avec Inoue était principalement faite pour le fan-service, j'ai voulu y ajouter quelque chose d'un peu plus grave... J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Au fait, je voulais préciser (principalement pour ceux qui me connaissent à travers la fic "Le Démon Kenpachi") qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic, ce sera juste une romance humoristique avec un peu de combats pour pimenter tout ça._

 _Allez, je vous bizoute, à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! Et pensez à laisser des reviews, ça motive beaucoup plus les auteurs à continuer d'écire si on sait ce que les gens pensent de nos écrits... ;P_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chalut à touch !_

 _Voici le chapitre 2 de HnK, merci à Chinumi pour ses reviews!_

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un à une réponse à sa question, à savoir est-ce que le prénom du lieutenant de la dixième division est Matsumoto ou Rangiku ? Parce que j'ai beau chercher, j'ai pas trouvé de réponse définitive à cette question._

 _Personnellement je pense que Rangiku est son nom de famille, Inoue n'arrête pas de l'appeler comme ça et quand on sait qu'elle appelle toujours Ichigo « Kurosaki-kun » alors que ça fait des années qu'ils se connaissent, je ne pense pas qu'elle se permette des familiarités avec une personne qu'elle vient juste de rencontrer..._

 _En attendant la réponse à cette question existentielle, bonne lecture à vous !_

 **Chapitre 2 : La disparition d'un frère ou Comment s'incruster dans une famille, mode d'emploi by Rukia**

 _Le lendemain, lycée de Karakura..._

\- C'est qui ?! s'exclama gaiement Matsumoto en arrivant derrière Toshiro, lui cachant les yeux de ses mains.

La tête bloquée entre ses deux seins, le jeune garçon fut agacé par son manque de pudeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire Matsumoto ?

La belle rousse se redressa, clamant sa surprise qu'il ait deviné du premier coup que c'était elle.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un se trompe, marmonna son capitaine, soulagé du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lui demanda alors sa subordonnée avec un air espiègle. C'est normal que des enfants en uniforme montent ici ?

Ils se trouvaient en effet sur le toit du lycée de Karakura, un endroit prisé par les délinquants qui séchaient les cours ou les couples ayant besoin d'intimité (Hihi, Toshiro le délinquant ! ;P).

\- Je fais mon rapport, répondit stoïquement Toshiro.

\- Vous leur dites comment on leur a botté les fesses une fois la limite levée ? s'esclaffa sa lieutenante avec entrain.

La soirée avait été longue et difficile pour les shinigamis présents dans le monde réel. Pendant que Matsumoto et Toshiro affrontaient leurs ennemis, de leur côté Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji et Rukia avaient dû combattre d'autres arrancars. Rukia s'était battue aux côtés de Kurosaki, mais leur adversaire était le seul à s'est en être sorti, c'était apparemment le plus coriace.

\- Ces gars étaient des faiblards, maugréa le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, faisant retomber l'enthousiasme de la belle rousse.

Il était frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à battre un simple gillian sans avoir levé sa limite, lui, un capitaine... La jeune femme voyait bien qu'il était inquiet quant aux combats à venir, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral, aussi essaya-t-elle de changer de sujet.

\- Rukia-chan m'a averti que Kurosaki-san n'est pas rentré chez lui hier soir, dit-elle l'air songeuse. Apparemment, elle pense qu'il ne va pas réapparaître avant un moment, même si elle a refusé de me dire pourquoi...

\- Tsch, comme si c'était le moment pour ça ! râla son capitaine, reprenant du poil de la bête instantanément (la délation ça marche bien avec lui ! XP).

Matsumoto se retint de sourire. Elle le connaissait trop bien ! N'empêche que l'absence de Kurosaki allait être problématique.

\- Aye, les arrancars d'hier soir se sont directement dirigés vers les personnes ayant le plus de reiatsu, fit-elle remarquer, arborant une mine préoccupée. Si nous masquons le notre, leurs cibles les plus évidentes seront les amis et la famille de Kurosaki-san...

\- Protéger ses amis n'est pas difficile vu qu'ils savent qui nous sommes, acquiesça Toshiro en se frottant le menton, les sourcils froncés. Mais protéger sa famille va être un peu plus compliqué. Ils vont trouver ça louche que des inconnus rôdent autour de leur maison alors que Kurosaki vient juste de disparaître et Rukia seule ne suffira pas à les protéger... Au vu de la puissance de nos ennemis nous devrions toujours rester par groupes de deux au moins.

Un plan commença à germer dans l'esprit de sa lieutenante qui se félicita de cette opportunité pour revoir Isshin sans attirer l'attention des autres shinigamis.

\- A vrai dire, quand nous sommes partis de chez Kurosaki-san hier, je suis restée discuter un peu avec Rukia-chan, je voulais qu'elle m'indique les boutiques de vêtements les plus intéressantes du coin... Bref, abrégea-t-elle en voyant l'air exaspéré que prenait le visage du jeune shinigami cheveux blancs. Pendant qu'on parlait, on a croisé le père de Kurosaki-san et Rukia-chan m'a présentée à lui comme une camarade de classe. Je pense pouvoir inventer une histoire pour qu'il me laisse rester chez eux en attentant le retour de son fils.

Son capitaine eut l'air surpris, comme si ça l'étonnait qu'elle puisse avoir une idée intelligente (c'est pas très gentil ça, Toshiro-kun!). La belle rousse aurait pu se sentir vexée, mais comme elle venait de lui mentir, elle laissa couler. Ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment d'agir dans son dos mais elle avait promis à Urahara de ne divulguer le secret d'Isshin à personne.

Si ce dernier souhaitait revoir Toshiro, il pouvait très bien le faire sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'intervenir. Enfin, rien n'était moins sûr... Connaissant Isshin, il se sentait sûrement trop coupable d'avoir abandonné le jeune garçon pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il faudrait qu'elle s'occupe de ce problème, mais plus tard. Elle allait laisser un peu de temps à Isshin pour qu'il décide de ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse faire, lâcha son supérieur d'un air confiant. Sado Yasutora est actuellement soigné chez Urahara, il est donc en sécurité. Madarame et Ayasegawa logent chez Keigo Asano, un autre ami d'Ichigo, il vont donc veiller sur lui. Quant à Inoue Orihime, Renji m'aidera à la surveiller. Quand elle va découvrir que Kurosaki-san a disparu, elle ne va sûrement pas tenir en place...

\- Vous avez certainement raison capitaine, comme toujours ! s'exclama Matsumoto en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement.

Toshiro lui jeta un regard noir pour lui signifier à quel point il détestait qu'elle fasse ça et elle éclata de rire avant de s'en aller voir Rukia.

 _En fin d'après-midi..._

Mastumoto suivit Rukia à l'intérieur de la demeure des Kurosaki. Quand elle s'était mise à suivre le reiastu de la jeune femme, elle l'avait trouvée en train de chercher Ichigo. Elle lui avait expliqué que le capitaine Hitsugaya les avaient toutes les deux assignées à la protection des Kurosaki et la petite shinigami lui avait demandé de lui laisser trouver l'excuse pour laquelle elle demanderait à demeurer chez eux.

Connaissant l'amour de la jeune femme pour le théâtre, la grande rousse avait accepté, à la grande joie de sa nouvelle coéquipière. Après tout, elle ne risquait rien, quoi que cette dernière invente, elle était certaine qu'Isshin accepterait de la laisser vivre chez eux provisoirement. Il était peut-être même au courant de la raison pour laquelle son fils avait disparu... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle avec lui ! Elles avaient à peine pénétré dans la maison qu'elles entendirent des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir.

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et au visage souriant apparut soudain mais son expression devint aussitôt triste quand elle vit les deux jeunes femmes. C'était certainement Yuzu, la plus jeune des sœurs Kurosaki, Rukia avait fait un topo à sa désormais binôme de mission - à grand renfort de dessins hideux et incompréhensibles - sur les différents membres de la famille d'Ichigo pour qu'elle puisse s'intégrer plus facilement. Quand elle avait décrit Isshin comme un « papy gâteux-pervers-masochiste », Mastumoto avait faillit s'étrangler tellement elle faisait des efforts pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Rukia-chan ! Comment ça a été ? demanda Yuzu de sa voix fluette en se précipitant vers sa coéquipière, l'air désespérée. Tu as trouvé Onii-chan ?

La lieutenante de la treizième division jeta un coup d'œil à la belle rousse, semblant avoir du mal à soutenir le regard éploré de la sœur d'Ichigo.

\- Non, finit-elle par dire. Je suis désolée.

\- Oh... se contenta de répondre Yuzu tandis que des larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

La deuxième sœur Kurosaki apparut à son tour, une petite brune toute fine avec un air féroce. Le portrait craché de son père, pensa Matsumoto en la voyant. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait devant elle les filles de son ancien capitaine et elle en fut légèrement émue. Si la brune ressemblait énormément à son père, la seconde devait sûrement plus tenir de sa mère, la dénommée Masaki... Cette femme avait dû être une sainte pour supporter de vivre avec casse-pieds comme Isshin pendant plusieurs années ! Elle aurait bien aimé la connaître...

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Karin, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard pendant que sa sœur parlait avec Rukia.

\- Oh, je vous présente Mastumoto, Rangiku Mastumoto, répondit la shinigami brune en prenant soudain un air larmoyant. C'est une camarade de classe à qui il est arrivé un tas de choses horribles !

Elle parlait d'une voix hachée avec de grands gestes, telle une actrice de tragédie grecque et la belle rousse eut du mal à conserver l'expression malheureuse dont elles avaient convenues qu'elle arborerait en arrivant.

\- Voyez-vous, les parents de Matsumoto ont toujours été des personnes très discrètes, continua sa coéquipière à fond dans son histoire. Mais récemment, leur couverture à été révélée au grand jour : il s'agissait en réalité de deux agents des services secrets du gouvernement ! Du coup ils ont été la cible d'attaques de mafieux et leur maison a été incendiée !

Bon, l'histoire de la jeune femme était totalement farfelue mais la shinigami rousse s'y attendait de toute façon (Désolée, j'ai pas résisté à la tentation... En même temps, c'est tellement Rukia ! :P). Au moins, la maison incendiée pourrait expliquer le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Et puis, il suffisait de convaincre les petites, Isshin ne poserait pas de question.

\- Heureusement, Matsumoto était au lycée à ce moment là, mais ses parents ont été enlevés et elle n'a pas d'autre famille. Du coup, en attendant que le gouvernement retrouve ses parents, Ichigo lui a proposé de l'héberger elle aussi.

La petite shinigami termina son histoire en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la désormais pseudo-orpheline, les larmes aux yeux. Yuzu la fixait avec la même expression de compassion, les yeux brillants de tristesse et les mains jointes devant sa poitrine, totalement emportée par le scénario qu'on venait de lui servir. Karin, elle, semblait beaucoup plus dubitative.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as vu Ichigo ? demanda-t-elle à l'aspirante squatteuse, les sourcils froncés.

Ah, celle-ci avait dû tout même hériter de l'intelligence de sa mère !

\- Je l'ai vu hier au lycée, depuis je ne l'ai pas revu, répondit la belle rousse d'un air désolée. Rukia-chan m'a expliqué qu'il avait disparu, je m'excuse de m'imposer chez vous dans de telles circonstances...

La petite fille aux cheveux châtains lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Rangiku-san, tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis, tu dois comprendre ce qu'on ressent puisque tes parents aussi ont disparus... Soutenons-nous mutuellement dans cette épreuve !

Karin jeta un regard en biais à sa sœur, soupirant d'un air désespéré.

\- Yuzu, tu ne devrais pas faire confiance aussi facilement aux inconnus, dit-elle en lorgnant Matsumoto qui avait pris son air le plus innocent. On doit en parler à papa avant tout...

\- Inutile, Karin-chan, j'ai tout entendu, fit Isshin en apparaissant brusquement à sa droite, semblant sortir de nulle part.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et la même expression que Yuzu.

\- Nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous accueillir au SEIN de notre maison le temps qu'il faudra, jolie demoiselle ! ajouta-t-il en lorgnant sur l'ample décolleté de la jeune femme, les joues roses et un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres.

Son ancienne lieutenante hésitait entre le remercier ou lui mettre une baffe. D'ailleurs, sa main la démangeait furieusement... Finalement elle n'eut pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit puisque la petite fille brune asséna un violent coup de coude sur le crâne de son père qui s'étala parterre en pleurnichant.

\- Meuh, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan est méchante avec papa ! protesta-t-il en rampant aux pieds de sa plus jeune fille, la morve au nez (Glamour, n'est-ce pas ? XD).

Comme il levait la tête pour lui parler, il eut une vue inratable sur ses dessous et la petite fille aux cheveux châtains se mit à hurler. L'aînée des deux filles le martela alors de coups de pieds dans le dos.

\- Hentai ! Hentai ! Hentai ! répétait-elle en boucle de plus en plus fort, tout en continuant de le frapper alors qu'il semblait sombrer dans l'inconscience et que Yuzu continuait à hurler.

Alors que les deux shinigamis assistaient à cette scène sans rien dire, Rukia se tourna vers la belle rousse en souriant.

\- Bienvenue chez les Kurosaki ! lui dit-elle avec chaleur.

 _A la nuit tombée..._

Après avoir pris un bain - pendant que Karin montait la garde devant la porte de la salle de bain pour éviter qu'un certain voyeur ne vienne se rincer l'œil - Mastumoto alla rejoindre Rukia sur le toit de la maison. En s'approchant de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas l'avoir sentie approcher, elle l'entendit murmurer :

\- Je ne sens son reiatsu nulle part... Où es-tu allé, Ichigo ?

\- Rukia-chan... l'interpella doucement la belle rousse pour éviter de lui faire peur.

D'ordinaire elle lui aurait sauté au cou pour lui faire oublier momentanément son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son ami le rouquin, mais elles étaient tout de même sur un toit, alors autant faire preuve d'un peu de prudence... (Oui, c'est un peu inutile vu qu'elles vont pas se faire mal si elles tombent mais on s'en fout ! :P) La petite shinigami se tourna vers elle, surprise de sa présence.

\- Oh ! Matsumoto-san, je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver. Tu as fini avec la salle de bain ?

\- Aye, répondit sa coéquipière en lui souriant. Tu peux y aller l'esprit tranquille, je vais occuper Isshin-san en buvant une bière avec lui, histoire que tu n'aie pas à devoir le frapper.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te pose des questions auxquelles tu ne saurais pas répondre ? Après tout, tu n'es pas aussi habituée que moi au monde réel...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, insista la belle rousse. Je sais me débrouiller pour embobiner les hommes dans son genre, assura-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil d'un air coquin.

\- Je vois, opina la petite brune en prenant des notes, c'est donc ainsi qu'il faut faire pour se sortir d'une situation délicate...

Elle avait l'air tellement sérieuse, avec son petit carnet, que Matsumoto éclata de rire. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup traîné avec Rukia, préférant la compagnie de personnes qui pouvaient l'accompagner pour boire, comme Renji ou Ikkaku. Mais elle se rendait compte que la jeune femme était hilarante, même si elle ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès... Il faudrait qu'elle l'invite à se joindre à leur soirées quand elles seraient retournées à la Soul Society, ça serait divertissant !

La shinigami aux cheveux bruns repris son air soucieux après avoir rangé son carnet, observant la ville de Karakura, les yeux perdus au-delà des maisons.

\- Demain, je pars à la recherche d'Ichigo, annonça-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

\- Hein ?! laissa échapper sa coéquipière, complètement prise au dépourvu.

Elle savait que la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour son ami, mais de la à quitter son poste... Elles avaient une mission ! Bien que Matsumoto ait plus ou moins influencé son capitaine pour qu'il mette cette mission de surveillance en place et qu'elle puisse parler tranquillement avec Isshin... Après tout, pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire ? Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller avec Isshin pour protéger les filles et ils seraient plus à l'aise pour parler si Rukia n'était pas là pour les entendre.

Elle poussa un léger soupir, ayant pris sa décision. N'empêche, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer la relation qui unissait ces deux-là : parfois ils se disputaient comme un vieux couple, parfois ils étaient aussi complices que deux amis de longue date et d'autres fois ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir se supporter... Ah, la jeunesse ! Elle s'approcha dans le dos de la petite shinigami, passant son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant contre elle. Rukia leva la tête et frémit en apercevant son air sournois.

\- Dis-donc Rukia-chaaaaaaan, susurra-t-elle en faisant traîner la dernière syllabe comme le ferait une personne ayant trop bu, tu serais pas amoureuse de Kurosaki-kun par hasard ?

La petite brune piqua un fard, devenant rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Q-Que... N-N'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en bégayant, se dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte de sa coéquipière. J-Je... Je m'inquiète j-juste pour lui, n-ne dis pas de b-bêtises !

Puis elle partit en essayant de garder la tête haute, drapée dans sa dignité sur laquelle elle faillit trébucher, rougissant encore plus en voyant la mine hilare de la belle rousse (oui oui, on peut tout à fait trébucher sur une dignité ! XD). Se retrouvant finalement seule sur le toit, cette dernière finit par suivre sa collègue pour retourner au salon. Heureusement pour lui, Isshin était encore assis dans le canapé, ça aurait été dommage de gâcher sa bonne humeur !

\- Isshin-saaaaan, fit-elle d'un ton guilleret en venant s'asseoir près de lui, je vous remercie grandement pour votre générosité à mon égard !

\- Ce n'est rien voyons, répondit-il sur le même ton, après tout, tu es une camarade de classe de mon fils, Matsumoto-chan !

Il y eut un silence qui dura quelques secondes puis ils entendirent le bruit de l'eau couler en provenance de l'étage et soufflèrent en chœur. La shinigami rousse écrasa brusquement son poing sur le crâne de son voisin.

\- Ne met plus JAMAIS de « -chan » derrière mon prénom, le menaça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Aye, aye, répondit le grand brun en frottant la bosse qu'elle venait de lui faire, l'air légèrement effrayé. J'avais simplement oublié à quel point tu détestais ça... Pour me faire pardonner, je te sers à boire ?

\- Y a intérêt !

Se levant, son ancien capitaine lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps ! dit-il. Karin et Yuzu sont couchées, on va pouvoir discuter librement le temps que Rukia sorte de la salle de bain.

Matsumoto plissa les yeux, l'air mauvais.

\- Pourquoi elle a pas le droit au « -chan », elle ?

Isshin se figea, ne voulant pas subir la colère de son ancienne lieutenante.

\- Euh... Disons que comme on parlait librement, je me suis dit que c'était inutile...

Voyant l'air boudeur que prenait la jeune femme, il soupira avant de lâcher :

\- Ok : le temps que « Rukia-chan » sorte de la salle de bain, ça te va ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la belle rousse retrouve le sourire, l'air triomphant (c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire de « -chan » ! XP). Le grand brun alla jusqu'à la cuisine prendre deux deux coupes et une bouteille de saké puis il revint s'asseoir et les servit tous les deux. Il lui laissa le temps de boire une coupe avant de commencer à la questionner.

\- Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de squatter ma maison ?

\- Quoi ? Ça te dérange ? répondit la jeune femme d'un air moqueur.

\- Bien sûr que non, ta présence douce et apaisante m'enchante, ironisa l'ancien capitaine de la dixième division en esquivant d'un air amusé le poing qu'elle avait tenté de lancer dans sa figure.

Matsumoto lui tira la langue avant de reprendre une coupe de saké.

\- A vrai dire, je voulais pouvoir parler de certaines choses avec toi sans éveiller les soupçons de Toshiro et il se trouve que ton fils à disparu pile au bon moment... expliqua-t-elle en prenant un air plus sérieux. Du coup j'en ai profité pour suggérer que toi et tes filles alliez avoir besoin de protection et c'est Rukia et moi qui avons hérité de cette corvée.

\- Je vois... Tu es toujours aussi maligne.

\- Et toi toujours aussi pervers, répliqua son ancienne lieutenante en lui jetant un coup d'œil peu amène. Si j'apprends que tu as fait quoique ce soit à Rukia depuis qu'elle vit ici...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la menace était explicite. Le père d'Ichigo prit un air faussement outré.

\- Tch, je ne m'intéresse pas aux gamines !

\- Dixit le mec qui regarde sous la jupe de sa propre fille... souligna la shinigami rousse, l'air accusateur (Perso, je trouve ça hyper chelou ! XP).

\- Je fais ça uniquement pour entraîner mes filles à réagir rapidement si jamais elles croisent un voyeur ! s'énerva Isshin en fermant les yeux, croisant les bras avec fierté. Tu ne peux pas comprendre les sentiments qui animent le cœur d'un père !

Ça faisait peur à voir, elle préférait ne pas comprendre finalement... Elle but une autre coupe pour oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis son regard se posa sur le portrait d'une femme taille XXL trônant près de l'escalier. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Yuzu, ou plutôt, ce devait être Yuzu qui lui ressemblait... « Masaki forever », lut Matsumoto, détaillant l'inscription inscrite sur le poster avec curiosité.

Elle ne savait pas grand chose de cette femme, au final, juste qu'elle était une quincy et que c'était pour la protéger qu'Isshin avait abandonné la Soul Society. Elle avait déjà entendu Kurosaki mentionner que sa mère était morte quand il était plus jeune, mais il n'avait pas expliqué comment et Urahara ne lui avait pas donné de détails non plus là-dessus. Elle se doutait que ça devait sûrement être un sujet sensible dans la famille, mais elle ressentait étrangement le besoin de savoir.

\- Comment était-elle ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur, fixant toujours la photo.

Sûrement décontenancé par le changement brusque de sujet, elle entendit son ancien capitaine se racler la gorge. Il y eut un bref silence, pendant lequel elle put constater que Rukia était toujours sous la douche (M-Mais... Elle va utiliser toute l'eau chaude ! Sacrilège ! ;P).

\- Eh bien... C'était une femme aimante, énonça le grand brun avec nostalgie. Gentille. Généreuse. Souriante. Elle me faisait rire et les enfants l'adoraient... Elle était notre rayon de soleil.

La jeune femme sourit en l'entendant parler sans aucune note de tristesse dans la voix, simplement de la fierté et de l'amour. Isshin avait beau avoir des défauts, il pouvait être impressionnant parfois... Il fallait être fort pour pouvoir surmonter la perte d'un être cher, surtout que cette femme semblait si belle, si pure... Tellement parfaite. Elle finit son saké pour se donner du courage avant de se décider à poser la question qui la taraudait.

\- Comment est-elle... Comment a-t-elle perdu la vie ? hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment tourner la chose pour éviter de raviver le chagrin de sa perte.

Elle avait tourné la tête vers son voisin et surprit ainsi l'expression qui passa fugacement sur le visage de celui-ci. De la culpabilité. Puis son visage redevint neutre, comme si elle avait imaginé cette expression.

\- Un hollow a voulu s'en prendre à Ichigo alors qu'ils se promenaient tous les deux, raconta-t-il en buvant son saké petit à petit. Ichigo n'avait alors que neuf ans, il avait encore du mal à faire la distinction entre les vivants et les morts. Masaki a réussi à le protéger, mais elle y a laissé la vie.

La gorge de la belle rousse de serra en pensant à cette mère, donnant sa vie pour sauver son enfant. Dire que c'était de leur faute à eux, les shinigamis ! Ce hollow aurait du être arrêté avant de pouvoir faire autant de dégâts... Malheureusement, les unités envoyées dans le monde réel ne couvraient pas assez de terrain, étaient parfois prises de vitesse par les hollows ou submergées par leur nombre. Sans compter les shinigamis qui étaient tués lors de ces missions...

\- Gomen.

Elle avait prononcé ce mot en fermant les yeux, les sentant picoter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi bouleversée, c'était étrange. Elle n'avait pas connu Masaki et ces faits avaient eut lieu des années auparavant... Pourtant, alors qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis la trahison de Gin, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Baissant la tête, elle cacha ses yeux derrière ses cheveux pour éviter que son ancien capitaine ne le remarque.

Lui jetant un regard en coin, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait le regard rivé sur l'image de Masaki, l'air paisible.

\- Ne le soit pas, personne ne peut modifier ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, j'ai fini par le comprendre et l'accepter, lui dit-il en souriant avec cet air idiot qu'il arborait souvent quand il était gêné. Et puis, Masaki ne m'a pas abandonné, elle est avec moi chaque jour : je la retrouve à travers la bonté d'Ichigo, la sagesse de Karin et la bonne humeur de Yuzu. Elle m'a laissé trois merveilleux morceaux d'elle...

En l'entendant faire cette déclaration, Matsumoto comprit pourquoi elle était si émue : elle avait envie de pleurer l'amour perdu d'Isshin car elle s'identifiait à lui à travers son amour envers Gin. Mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, Gin était toujours en vie et il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Quant au fait d'avoir des enfants... Elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait, mais elle aurait aimé en avoir, un jour. Cela semblait avoir réussi à son ancien capitaine.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'était autorisé à pleurer la mort de sa femme. Cet éclat de culpabilité qu'elle avait aperçu dans ses yeux, elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il avait beau jouer les durs pour aider ses enfants à avancer malgré leur chagrin, la jeune femme le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait du enfouir sa propre tristesse tout au fond de lui-même. C'était cela qui la rendait triste. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était triste...

\- Attaque de guilis ! hurla-t-elle en sautant sur le grand brun qui sursauta, tombant en arrière sous le poids de la belle rousse.

Elle se retrouva allongé sur lui, un peu éméchée après avoir bu si vite autant de saké. Maintenant qu'elle avait bougé, elle sentait la chaleur de l'alcool se diffuser dans son corps et voir Isshin rougir en lorgnant sa poitrine lui donna envie de le taquiner un peu plus. Elle lui sourit d'un air suave et approcha son visage de celui de son ancien capitaine pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Capitaine Shiba, vous n'avez pas été sage aujourd'hui, vous méritez d'être puni...

 **Fin du chapitre 2**

 _Bon, j'avoue, c'est méchant de finir le chapitre sur ça... Mais bon j'assume ! XP_

 _J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, on s'éloigne enfin de la trame principale et ça devient plus facile et plus intéressant pour moi à écrire, j'espère que c'est aussi intéressant pour vous._

 _Un très grand merci à Chinumi qui m'a motivée à écrire avec ses messages ! 3_

 _A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre, on découvrira ce que Matsumoto à fait d'Isshin... XD Allez, je vous bizoute._


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut les amis ! Bon, j'ai fini de publier les nouvelles fic que je voulais donc maintenant je me concentre sur mes fic en cours ! Du coup, je vais publier alternativement les suites de HnK, Celle qui regardait de loin et Le mal de Jushiro. Si on imagine que je publie un chapitre par semaine (avec une semaine de repos ;P), du coup chaque histoire avancera d'environ un chapitre par mois (deux selon l'inspi du moment et mon temps libre...). Voilà pour cette petite mise au point ;D_

 _Concernant HnK, on avait laissé Isshin dans une situation un peu... heu... hum..._

 _Matsumoto : - Chaude ?_

 _Oui, c'est ça, chaude. Ou embarrassante, ça dépend du point de vue cocotte ! XP_

 _Allez, bonne lecture à vous._

 **Chapitre 3 : Rapprochements ou Comment apprivoiser un garçon manqué**

\- Matsumoto-san, je t'ai préparé un lit dans... Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! s'écria Rukia en voyant la belle rousse allongée sur le père d'Ichigo.

\- Je montrais simplement à Isshin-san qu'avoir une poitrine aussi grosse peut être un sacré inconvénient, vous sentez comme c'est lourd, Isshin-san ? répondit l'interpellée qui s'amusait comme une petite folle. Ça me cause souvent des douleurs dans le dos !

La tête de Rukia était mythique ! Celle de son ancien capitaine valait aussi le détour, mais en fait, elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de se retrouver dans cette position. Si la petite brune n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là, elle aurait peut-être fait une bêtise... Sa coéquipière la sortit de ses réflexions philosophiques en l'attrapant par le col pour la tirer ensuite derrière elle en direction des chambres. Elle avait beau être petite, elle était plutôt costaud !

\- Mes plus humbles excuses, Isshin-san, lança la petite shinigami au père d'Ichigo qui était toujours allongé sur le canapé, l'air ahuri. Matsumoto-san est à moitié étrangère, elle a des habitudes un peu étranges, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais lui expliquer comment elle doit se comporter ici.

Elle rit de façon théâtrale avant d'emporter son "paquet" avec elle. Voyant que le grand brun s'était redressé, la belle rousse lui envoya un baiser de la main en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant d'être traînée de force hors du salon. Une fois dans la chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit, prenant un air innocent en voyant l'expression sévère de Rukia.

\- Quand tu as dit que tu allais "occuper" Isshin, je n'imaginais pas que tu irais vraiment jusque là ! soupira cette dernière, désespérée. Tu es censée être une lycéenne, je te rappelle, et les lycéennes sont mineures, elles ne doivent pas avoir ce genre de relation avec les adultes !

\- Gomen, Rukia-chan, s'excusa la grande shinigami en prenant un air gêné. En fait, j'ai un peu abusé du saké et je suis tombée sur lui, mais il s'est rien passé d'autre, je te le jure !

La petite brune la fixa d'un regard suspicieux pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser courir.

\- Mouais, lâcha-t-elle, l'air peu convaincue. Si c'était pas aussi important, j'hésiterais à te laisser seule chez les Kurosaki, mais on a pas le choix, il faut retrouver Ichigo le plus rapidement possible. Alors tâche de te comporter comme il faut, sinon Isshin va avoir des soupçons !

Mastumoto retint un rire nerveux. C'était quand même ironique qu'elle se fasse engueuler pour ça alors qu'Isshin savait déjà tout... Heureusement que Rukia ne serait plus là le lendemain parce que cette situation était vraiment trop compliquée : faire semblant devant Rukia de faire semblant devant Isshin qu'elle était une lycéenne humaine, ça commençait à devenir lourd !

\- Aye Rukia-chan, se contenta-t-elle de dire en faisant un salut militaire.

\- Bien, allons nous coucher maintenant, marmonna sa coéquipière en baillant.

Comme Ichigo était absent pour le moment, Matsumoto squattait sa chambre en attendant qu'il revienne. Rukia dormait dans la chambre de Karin et Yuzu, elle laissa donc la jeune femme seule en lui recommandant d'éviter de se lever pour aller au petit coin parce que les fantômes aimaient bien rôder dedans la nuit et ils n'avaient aucune pudeur. La belle rousse se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit en poussant un soupir, les mains croisées sous sa tête, observant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer...

C'était bizarre, au début elle était triste et puis quand elle était tombée sur Isshin, d'un seul coup, elle s'était sentie troublée. Il était vrai que son ancien capitaine ne manquait pas de charme, mais elle n'avait jamais été attirée par lui auparavant. Peut-être était-ce seulement un effet de l'alcool... Ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était la réaction du grand brun : il avait rougit ! Pas de la façon habituelle où il faisait son pervers, non, cette fois il avait gardé un air sérieux, mais ses joues s'étaient colorées et, allongée sur lui, Matsumoto avait bien sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que Isshin avait lui aussi été troublé à cause de l'alcool ? Elle soupira encore avant de décider d'oublier cet incident. Inutile de se prendre la tête pour ça, de toute façon son ancien capitaine agirait comme si de rien n'était le lendemain, elle le connaissait bien assez pour le savoir. Elle finit par s'endormir rapidement, l'alcool l'ayant rendue somnolente. Quand elle se réveilla au petit matin, sa coéquipière était déjà partie, Isshin était à la clinique et les petites se préparaient à aller au collège.

Elle laissa son gikon se rendre au lycée à sa place dans son gigai et alla faire un peu de lèche-vitrines avant de se décider à faire son rapport à son capitaine. Même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, il fallait qu'elle le prévienne de la décision de Rukia. En arrivant devant chez Orihime, elle aperçut son capitaine en train de parler avec Tessai à côté d'un camion affublé de la tête de lapin de Chappy comme logo. Mon Dieu que c'était laid ! Elle les rejoignit d'un pas guilleret.

\- Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Toshiro tourna la tête vers elle, le visage impassible, comme souvent.

\- Tu tombes bien, on a reçu une livraison de la Soul Society.

\- Une livraison ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans le camion. Aaaahhh !

Elle sursauta et tomba en arrière sur les fesses en voyant un... truc immense... assez glauque et moche, semblant tout droit sorti des enfers à l'intérieur du camion.

\- N'ayez pas peur, Rangiku-san, la rassura Tessai en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Ce n'est qu'un écran de communication spirituelle.

La jeune femme prit un air blasé : celui qui avait fait le design de cette chose était clairement un malade mental... C'était certainement le capitaine Kurostuchi ! Malgré l'aspect repoussant du colis, elle aida le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et l'homme de main d'Urahara à décharger le contenu du camion dans le salon de la jeune lycéenne. Pendant qu'ils transportaient l'écran, la voisine sortit de chez elle et la belle rousse crut qu'elle allait appeler la police en voyant l'objet qu'ils trimbalaient !

Comme l'écran était plutôt lourd et volumineux, ils mirent du temps pour réussir à le faire entrer dans le salon puis l'installer à l'endroit où il serait le moins gênant. Tessai les laissa finir l'installation seuls mais il y avait pleins de câbles et de boutons partout et même avec le mode d'emploi, ils mirent tout le reste de l'après-midi à configurer l'appareil correctement ! Tss, si elle attrapait le concepteur de cette machine de la mort... Elle fut interrompue dans le cours de ses pensées funestes par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se retourna pour voir Orihime ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés en les voyant affairés ainsi.

\- Bonjour Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun ! lança-t-elle en s'approchant avec une mine curieuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La voisine m'a dit que vous aviez transporté un truc louche chez moi...

\- C'est un écran de communication spirituelle, répondit le jeune garçon, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de la grande rousse.

Dommage, crédule comme l'était la jeune fille, Matsumoto aurait voulu lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une porte démoniaque ! Tant pis, ça serait pour une autre fois. Son capitaine finit par réussir à mettre le "monstre" en marche et ils furent surpris de voir apparaître le capitaine de la treizième division à l'écran. Ukitake écouta leur rapport avant de leur révéler que la Soul Society avait découvert les ambitions secrètes d'Aizen.

Apparemment, ce dernier avait pour projet de sacrifier tous les habitants de Karakura pour fabriquer une réplique de l'Ouken, la clé menant au palais du roi des esprits. Comprenant que le danger est bien plus grand que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés, Orihime décida d'aller en avertir ses amis. Comme le capitaine de la treizième demanda à parler à Toshiro en privé, la shinigami rousse la suivit au-dehors.

\- Attend, Orihime-chan !

La petite humaine se retourna, l'air encore secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Rukia-chan est partie à la recherche de Kurosaki-san ce matin, mais elle n'arrive pas à percevoir son reiatsu, lui expliqua Matsumoto d'un ton préoccupé. Si tu pars à sa recherche, prend garde à toi, on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, il a peut-être eut des ennuis...

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans perdre son air déterminé. La belle rousse souffla en la voyant repartir sans se retourner. Elle avait beau être inquiète, elle ne pourrait pas empêcher l'humaine de vouloir retrouver son ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et surprit son capitaine debout devant l'écran éteint, les yeux perdus dans le vide et les poings serrés. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Capitaine ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

Quand il s'aperçut de sa présence, il retrouva immédiatement son flegme habituel, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Elle aurait aimé que Toshiro se repose sur elle de temps en temps, qu'il lui fasse part de ses sentiments sur les derniers événements... Elle avait beau être son lieutenant, elle avait l'impression d'être inutile parfois.

La trahison d'Aizen avait été un coup dur pour tout le monde, même si c'étaient la troisième, la cinquième et la neuvième division qui avaient été le plus touchées avec la perte de leurs capitaines. Izuru, Hinamori et Hisagi allaient avoir du mal à s'en remettre, surtout Hinamori, le lieutenant d'Aizen, elle avait littéralement pété les plombs ! Comme c'était une amie proche de Toshiro, Matsumoto était certaine que cela devait le perturber de voir la petite brune dans cet état, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. De son côté, elle avait perdu Gin...

\- Matsumoto, tu devrais retourner chez les Kurosaki, déclara le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs d'une voix atone. Si Orihime est revenue du lycée, ce doit être la même chose pour ton gikon et on sait tous les deux que c'est une mauvaise idée de "la" laisser seule aux commandes de ton gigai.

\- Aye, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, plutôt contente qu'il ait interrompu le fil de ses pensées.

Elle laissa son capitaine seul, souriant tristement de sa propre hypocrisie. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir de son capitaine qu'il se confie à elle alors qu'elle-même ne parlait jamais à personne de ses vrais sentiments ? Toshiro se cachait peut-être derrière une façade de glace, mais au moins, lui ne faisait pas semblant d'être joyeux alors que son cœur saignait... Une larme solitaire lui échappa, roulant sur sa joue avant de tomber au sol. La belle rousse secoua la tête et se frappa les joues pour chasser ses idées noires.

\- On peut savoir ce que t'es en train de faire... ?

Reconnaissant la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre, Matsumoto regarda autour d'elle et aperçu à quelques pas l'aînée des sœurs Kurosaki, son regard suspicieux fixé sur elle, un ballon de football à la main.

\- Moi ? répondit la jeune femme étonnée en pointant son index vers son visage.

Elle était bien sous sa forme de shinigami, non ? Comment la petite brune pourrait-elle la voir ? Il devait s'agir d'une coïncidence, elle parlait sûrement à quelqu'un d'autre ! La belle rousse regarda à gauche et à droite mais elle ne vit personne.

\- Bien sûr, toi, à qui veux-tu que je parle ? ironisa Karin.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, répétant le manège deux ou trois fois, ce qui la fit ressembler à un poisson rouge. Elle se frotta l'arrière du crâne essayant de réfléchir avant de dire une bêtise – pour une fois.

\- Ah, euh oui, bien sûr, il n'y a personne d'autre ici, suis-je bête !

\- Tu dois certainement l'être vu que tu étais en train de te frapper toute seule... se moqua la petite collégienne.

Matsumoto hocha la tête en souriant d'un air idiot.

\- Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je me ballade.

\- Je vois. Tu devrais faire attention, c'est dangereux de se promener seule à ton âge, la prévient la belle rousse en songeant aux hollows.

\- C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention Rangiku-san, rétorqua la fillette brune avec morgue. T'es le genre de nana que les mecs adorent emmerder.

Cela fit sourire la shinigami que la sœur d'Ichigo s'inquiète pour elle alors que c'était elle qui était sensé la protéger. Cette petite avait vraiment l'âme d'une Kurosaki : tel père, tel fils et telle fille. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne ! Et apparemment, elle avait des pouvoirs spirituels assez développés pour être capable de la voir sous sa forme de shinigami.

\- Tu as raison, mais si on reste ensemble, on pourra se protéger mutuellement des pervers ! répondit Matsumoto d'un ton enjoué.

\- Tch, pas moyen que je reste avec une potiche comme toi, je parie que tu passes ton temps à faire les boutiques puis à te plaindre que t'as mal aux pieds, laisse tomber !

Le sourire de la belle rousse se figea sur son visage crispé. Elle avait parfaitement deviné ! Zut, apparemment Karin n'était pas une fille comme les autres si elle n'aimait pas faire les boutiques... Avisant le ballon que la petite collégienne faisait tourner sur son index depuis le début de leur conversation, il lui vint une idée.

\- Si je réussi à te prendre cette balle, tu devras cesser de me considérer comme une "potiche" et tu devras m'appeler Rangiku-sama ! fit-elle en souriant avec un air de défi, les mains sur les hanches.

Une flamme s'alluma dans le regard de la petite collégienne et la belle rousse se retint de glousser. Trop facile ! Elle réagissait vraiment comme son père !

\- Ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas ! s'exclama fièrement la fillette brune en jonglant habilement avec son ballon à l'aide de ses genoux. Je suis la terrible Karin Kurosaki, triple championne du tournois régional de football des collèges ! C'est pas une potiche comme toi qui va...

La shinigami s'était déjà élancée vers elle, la coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase. Malgré la surprise, la collégienne réussi à garder le ballon en se déportant sur le côté et Matsumoto fut impressionnée par sa vitesse de réaction. Elle fut presque tentée d'utiliser le shunpo pour gagner, mais ça aurait été de la triche et elle avait envie de la jouer franc jeu avec la petite brune. Pivotant d'un quart, elle vit Karin en train de la jauger du regard, l'air un peu plus sérieuse qu'auparavant. La grande rousse s'autorisa un sourire suffisant.

\- La potiche t'a foutu la frousse on dirait...

La jeune fille se rembrunit avant de prendre un air moqueur.

\- Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, c'est pas parce que t'es un peu moins nulle que ce à quoi je m'attendais que tu vas réussir à me prendre ce ballon !

Elle se mit à courir avec le ballon aux pieds, quittant la chaussée pour se diriger vers un terrain de sport juste à côté. C'était certainement là-bas qu'elle se rendait avant de s'arrêter pour parler à la shinigami. Cette dernière lui courut après et la rattrapa rapidement étant donné la longueur de ses jambes. Elle n'était peut-être pas super endurante mais elle pouvait avoir la petite sur la vitesse ! Elle s'apprêtait à essayer de dribbler la fillette quand un cri la fit s'arrêter net, focalisant son attention à l'autre bout du terrain. Un hollow ! Jetant un coup d'œil à la sœur d'Ichigo, elle vit que cette dernière s'était également tournée vers lui.

\- Reste là, lui ordonna calmement la jeune femme.

Karin lui jeta un regard intrigué mais ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer les sourcils froncés. Bizarre, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur... Peut-être avait-elle seulement entendu le hollow mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir ? Mastumoto se précipita vers l'ennemi, sortant son zampakuto de son fourreau. Ça avait l'air d'être un hollow normal, mais elle resta sur ses gardes. Son adversaire tendit le bras pour la saisir avant qu'elle ne le frappe mais il fut bien trop lent et elle le lui trancha sans aucune difficulté.

Alors que le hollow hurlait de douleur ou de frustration, elle l'ignorait, la belle rousse ne tergiversa pas : sautant dans les airs, elle fit une pirouette et coupa son ennemi en deux, le faisant ainsi disparaître. A peine décoiffée, elle rangea son arme et se retourna vers la collégienne qui avançait déjà vers elle, son ballon à la main. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta et la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Je savais bien que t'étais louche, tu fais partie de ces gens, pas vrai ? lâcha-t-elle, l'air méfiante.

\- Quels gens ? répondit la jeune femme, étonnée.

\- Ceux qui tuent ces monstres. Mon frère en fait partie, je l'ai déjà vu porter le même costume que toi. Et y a aussi un type avec une coupe afro qui se balade comme ça, avec son sabre, sauf que personne ne semble le voir à part moi. Je l'ai déjà vu combattre certains de ces monstres.

Eh bien, elle semblait au courant de pas mal de choses cette petite ! La shinigami se frotta le haut du crâne, un peu embrassée. Elle doutait qu'Isshin ou Ichigo aient un jour eu l'intention de révéler leur véritable nature à Karin et Yuzu... Mais la petite brune voyait les fantômes depuis longtemps apparemment, et maintenant elle voyait également les hollows. Son pouvoir spirituel commençait à attirer ces derniers et si elle ne savait rien, elle risquait de se mettre en danger.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Et si tu me dis une secte ou une troupe de théâtre, je te jure que je te fais bouffer ce ballon ! grogna la collégienne le plus sérieusement du monde.

Matsumoto eut un petit rire avant de se frotter le menton, l'air songeuse.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord te poser une question, fit-elle en agitant son index devant le visage de la jeune fille. Pourquoi tu n'as pas eu peur de ce monstre ?

Karin haussa les épaules.

\- J'en ai déjà vu plusieurs fois, y sont pas très fort, un coup de pied bien placé ou un coup de ballon dans la tronche et ils s'enfuient. Par contre, je savais pas qu'ils se désintégraient si on les coupait en deux ! C'est pour ça que vous vous baladez tous avec un sabre ?

Alors là, la belle rousse était sur le cul : une petite collégienne humaine s'amusait à faire fuir des hollows en leur lançant une balle... Isshin était complètement irresponsable ! Il aurait dû expliquer à sa fille ce qu'étaient les hollows dès qu'il avait su qu'elle voyait les fantômes, bon sang ! Elle avait de la chance de n'être tombée que sur des faibles ! La jeune femme poussa un long soupir, sentant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à son ancien capitaine !

\- Oui. A ton avis, que sont ces "monstres" ? lui demanda-t-elle avec l'air d'un professeur qui veut vous pousser à dire ce qu'il veut entendre.

\- Une sorte de fantômes je suppose, vu que je suis la seule à les voir. Après, c'est aussi le cas du mec à l'afro, pourtant je suis sûre que c'est pas un simple fantômes alors je me trompe peut-être...

La petite brune avait perdu son air bougon habituel, elle semblait même très intéressée par le sujet de leur conversation. Elle devait se poser un tas de questions depuis longtemps et personne n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre, son frère étant trop occupé à vouloir la protéger et son père trop habitué à faire semblant d'être un humain normal pour prêter attention aux pouvoirs grandissants de sa fille.

\- Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité... souffla Matsumoto d'un ton résigné. Au vu de ton potentiel spirituel, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, alors je vais répondre à tes questions.

 _Le soir..._

Après leur conversation sur le terrain de foot, Matsumoto avait raccompagné Karin chez elle avant de se rendre chez Asano pour voir si Ikkaku et Yumichika avaient du nouveau au sujet des arrancars. La collégienne n'avait pas semblé trop perturbée par ses révélations sur la véritable nature des hollows et celle des shinigamis, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que son frère l'ait tenu dans l'ignorance de ses activités de shinigami remplaçant...

La grande rousse n'avait pas parlé d'Isshin : tout comme pour Ichigo, elle pensait que si Isshin ne voulait pas avouer à ses enfants ses origines de shinigami, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Et puis, ça ne changerait rien à la sécurité de la petite brune de savoir que son père n'était pas humain, au moins maintenant, elle savait qu'elle devait éviter de s'approcher des hollows si elle en voyait. La jeune femme avait bien insisté sur ce fait, expliquant que les hollows qui apparaissaient en ce moment étaient bien plus forts que celui qu'elle avait battu.

Elle espérait que Karin suivrait ses conseils, en tout cas la jeune fille avait l'air de l'apprécier un peu plus qu'avant : elle l'avait remercié de lui avoir dit la vérité et de l'avoir jugée assez mature pour comprendre tout cela malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une petite collégienne. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas appelé « Rangiku-sama » comme elles en avaient convenu dans leur pari, elle l'avait tout de même appelé « Matsumoto-san » plutôt que « potiche », ce qui était une évolution notable !

Quand elle arriva chez Asano, elle fut d'abord choquée puis morte de rire de voir Ikkaku habillé avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à des vêtements de fille, bien trop petits pour son gabarit ! Pendant qu'elle se marrait, l'ami de Kurosaki tenta de se jeter sur ses seins. Elle eut sa réaction habituelle – coup de poing automatique – sauf que le jeune homme réussi brillamment à éviter le coup de poing, avant de se faire méchamment rétamer par le coup de pied qui venait juste derrière.

\- Oye, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule comme ça ! s'énerva le shinigami au crâne rasé alors qu'elle continuait de rire, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Yumichika semblait désespéré par tant de mauvais goût et ne voulait même pas regarder son ami.

\- Son uniforme était plein de sang, alors la sœur d'Asano-san lui a prêté... ceci, dit le shinigami aux cheveux orné de plumes d'un air dégoûté.

\- Je lui avait rien demandé moi ! grogna son partenaire d'un ton maussade.

Pendant que le lycéen aux cheveux châtains – ayant retrouvé un semblant de bonnes manières – allait préparer le thé, Matsumoto tenta de réprimer son fou rire le temps que ses collègues lui fassent leur rapport, même si elle ne put s'empêcher de taquiner un peu Ikkaku. Au moment où Asano revenait dans le salon pour servir le thé, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sûrement sa fameuse sœur.

Le corps du shinigami au crâne rasé se tendit et les yeux de la nouvelle venue se plissèrent en deux fentes à peine visibles quand ils tombèrent sur la belle rousse et son corps de bimbo assise à côté d'Ikkaku. Le lieutenant de la dixième division savait reconnaître un regard assassin, et cette petite humaine arrivait à lui filer des frissons !

\- C'est qui celle-là ?! lança la sœur d'Asano d'un ton orageux.

\- Matsumoto-san est une de mes camarades de classe également, expliqua l'ami de Kurosaki en faisant les yeux doux à la shinigami, qui se demandait c'était quoi cette famille de fous...

\- Oui, je suis venue demander de l'aide pour un devoir mais j'ai terminé alors je vais y aller ! déclara-t-elle avec empressement.

Il lui sembla apercevoir du désespoir dans les yeux d'Ikkaku, mais ça n'était pas son problème. Il avait choisi de squatter ici avec Yumichika, tant pis pour lui s'il le regrettait, elle n'allait pas lui tenir compagnie chez les deux tarés ! Entre le frère pervers et la sœur sérial-killeuse, bonjour l'ambiance... Elle s'enfuit presque de la maison et retourna directement chez les Kurosaki. De toute façon, les garçons ne lui avaient rien dit d'intéressant, inutile d'aller déranger son capitaine.

Une fois la porte passée, elle tomba directement sur Isshin, occupé à remplir des papiers, assis dans le canapé du salon. Curieuse, elle alla se pencher au-dessus de lui pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Hum, tu travailles encore à cette heure-ci ? dit-elle, surprise de constater qu'il remplissait des formulaires médicaux.

Le grand brun leva les yeux vers elle, l'air étonné de la voir là.

\- Oh, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, fit-il d'un ton gêné en se frottant l'arrière crâne.

\- Faut croire que tu te fais vieux ! se moqua la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue.

Son ancien capitaine regarda à gauche et à droite, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

\- Si tu cherches tes filles, elles doivent être déjà couchées à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Non... Rukia-chan, je ne l'ai pas vue de la soirée, observa-t-il, l'air fatigué.

La belle rousse essaya de masquer son inquiétude pour la shinigami brune en souriant. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait laissée partir, elle devait faire confiance à cette dernière pour retrouver Ichigo sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Et Isshin avait l'air d'être assez débordé par son travail d'humain, inutile de lui ajouter des soucis supplémentaires.

\- Elle est en mission ailleurs, tu ne la reverras pas avant quelques jours, improvisa-t-elle d'un ton léger. Tu sais que tu as une tête de déterré ? Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, toi aussi.

Il y eut un silence puis le grand brun soupira, posant ses documents sur la table basse.

\- J'ai... un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, avoua-t-il alors que ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Comme j'ai du boulot en retard, j'en profite pour essayer de le rattraper.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours en train de remettre le travail au lendemain ! le gronda gentiment la jeune femme, pensant qu'il cherchait à inventer une excuse pour justifier le fait qu'il soit toujours en train de travailler aussi tard. Tu veux de l'aide ?

Il eut l'air encore plus gêné et détourna la tête d'un air fier.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu comprendrais à la paperasse des humains, même moi j'ai parfois du mal à m'y retrouver alors que ça fait plus de vingt ans que je vis ici !

Elle pouffa face à son attitude de mâle bien trop arrogant pour accepter son aide. Eh bien, qu'il se débrouille tout seul !

\- Comme tu veux, dit-elle, ne résistant pas à l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de s'éloigner en direction de la porte, l'air espiègle.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda son ancien capitaine, l'air intrigué.

Matsumoto indiqua le plafond du doigt.

\- J'suis pas là uniquement pour m'amuser, je te rappelle. Je vais sur le toit, j'arrive mieux à capter les variations des flux de reiatsu de là-haut.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et sortit, se souvenant brusquement de sa conversation avec Karin. Est-ce qu'elle devrait avouer à Isshin qu'elle avait expliqué certaines choses à sa fille ? La petite brune lui avait demandé de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, apparemment elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son père et sa sœur. Tel frère... Bref. Mais elle ignorait que son père était aussi un shinigami.

D'après Urahara, Isshin n'avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs de shinigami que depuis peu de temps, mais il n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il était en mesure de le faire, sûrement que son ancien capitaine protégerait sa famille si elle était attaquée par un hollow... Mais dans ce cas, Ichigo et Karin découvriraient qu'il leur avait caché beaucoup de choses, et même si elle ne les connaissait pas encore très bien, la belle rousse était certaine que ça allait les énerver l'un comme l'autre !

N'importe qui serait énervé de découvrir qu'une personne chère à ses yeux lui a menti sur ce qu'elle était réellement... Son ventre se tordit à cette pensée alors que l'image de Gin apparaissait dans son esprit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas seulement triste de l'avoir perdu, elle était en colère contre lui. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à comploter contre la Soul Society avec Aizen ? Depuis quand portait-il ce masque, ce sourire qui semblait faux ?

Avait-il toujours simulé leur amitié ? Avait-il seulement tenu un jour à elle ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée ce jour-là ? Il aurait pu laisser Aizen s'occuper d'elle, mais il avait dit vouloir s'en charger lui-même pour ensuite seulement l'assommer... Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi la trahir ainsi puis la laisser en vie sciemment ? Était-ce une sorte de torture élaborée ? Des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Même après qu'il l'eut rejeté, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il était devenu un traître aux yeux de tous, alors qu'elle le détestait, elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de l'aimer encore. Toute sa vie, il avait été son seul confident, l'épaule sur laquelle elle allait pleurer quand ça n'allait pas, les bras qui la réconfortaient quand elle en avait besoin.

Il était la seule personne qui la connaissait vraiment, la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait se permettre d'être elle-même... La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot, cachant sa tête contre ses genoux qu'elle avait replié contre elle, comme pour se protéger de la douleur. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? La gorge nouée, elle faisait de son mieux pour respirer calmement alors qu'elle avait juste envie de craquer, de laisser exploser ses émotions.

Les dents serrées, elle se mordit la joue en se maudissant d'être aussi faible. Elle était faible, car malgré tout ça, elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, quelque part dans son cœur, elle croyait fermement en Gin. Il avait certainement une bonne raison d'avoir fait cela, il avait sûrement choisi de l'épargner parce qu'il tenait réellement à elle... Mais dès que cette voix s'élevait en elle, une autre venait immédiatement la ramener à la réalité : elle se berçait d'illusions !

Alors qu'elle commençait à trembler de tous ses membres, une main douce et chaude se posa sur le haut de son crâne, la faisant sursauter de panique. Elle était tellement concentrée sur le fait de ne pas craquer qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était là pour surveiller la ville ! Si un arrancar l'avait attaquée à ce moment-là, elle ne se serait même pas aperçut de sa présence avant de mourir ! Levant son visage constellé de larmes, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Isshin. Elle tenta vaguement de lui sourire mais échoua lamentablement quand elle vit son air inquiet.

\- Matsumoto... murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Son geste emprunt de tendresse acheva de décrisper la belle rousse et elle s'écroula dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots.

 **Fin du chapitre 3**

 _Hey ! Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ce chapitre, mais la préparation des fêtes et le fait que je sois un peu malade, j'ai eut du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire... Bref, j'espère que ce long chapitre me fera obtenir votre pardon ! ;P_

 _Dans ce chapitre, j'ai arrêté de suivre les épisodes même quand y a des scènes qui en font partie, j'ai préféré improviser les dialogues plutôt que m'embêter à regarder les épisodes dix fois, j'espère que ça vous embêtera pas._

 _A part ça, j'espère que le passage avec Karin vous a plut, je l'aime bien cette petite ! ;D Et bon, je sais, la fin n'est pas joyeuse joyeuse, mais c'était un passage obligé, gomen ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on fera moins dans le mélodramatique, promis !_

 _Bienvenue à LoganSlendy parmi les reviewers de HnK ! Merci pour ta review et j'aime bien ton pseudo (je ne suis absolument pas influencée par le fait que mon fils s'appelle Logan ;P)._

 _Merci à ma très chère Lilisu pour ses reviews toujours aussi intéressantes et drôles ! 3_

 _Réponse à Chinumi : comme tu le vois, ma ptite Rukia est partie à la recherche d'Ichigo donc, qui sait ce qui peut se passer... Bon désolée mais Inoue est toujours là, j'ai pas encore réussi à m'en débarrasser ! XD Les chaudes étreintes, ba là on y est mais c'est plus mouillé que chaud au final... Et de mon point de vue, tous les auteurs ont une part de sadique en eux ! XP_

 _Allez, je vous bizoute, n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre._


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous ! Contente de vous retrouver pour la suite des aventures de Matsumoto et Isshin._

 _Comme je l'expliquais dans ma dernière publication (LMJ), j'ai été pas mal prise ces deux derniers mois du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, désolée. Mais je suis de retour pour de bon, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse retrouver notre rousse préférée en larmes dans les bras d'Isshin... ;D_

 **Chapitre 4 : Confidences ou Comment Matsumoto peut être un modèle de féminité malgré son caractère**

Matsumoto essayait de calmer les battements de son coeur. Pleurer, ça avait tendance à essouffler un peu... Mais ce n'était pas la cause de ses désordres cardiaques, en fait, c'était plutôt la faute d'Isshin si elle n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement ! Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle avait fini par se calmer pour se rendre compte que le grand brun l'avait prise dans ses bras et qu'il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement en fredonnant un air doux. Quand elle était en train de pleurer, elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué mais maintenant... Elle sentait sa chaleur l'envelopper, lovée comme elle l'était contre son torse, et son parfum lui donnait envie de se blottir encore plus contre lui !

Elle rougit, ayant brusquement un peu chaud et s'écarta légèrement de son ancien capitaine en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la main avant de renifler. Isshin cessa de fredonner et sa main s'immobilisa son le haut de son crâne, son autre main soutenant le bas du dos de la jeune femme. Quand elle eut finalement le courage de lever les yeux, elle vit qu'il l'observait d'un air soucieux. C'était sûrement une des premières fois qu'elle le voyait avec cette expression sur le visage et son coeur se serra de savoir qu'elle en était la cause. Elle préférait le voir plus joyeux...

\- Désolée... s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix. Et... merci.

Le grand brun lui sourit et son regard se fit plus attendri encore.

\- Les amis sont faits pour ça... Si tu m'expliquais maintenant pourquoi tu t'es mise dans cet état ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Il avait laissé retomber ses mains et elle en profita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, histoire de calmer un peu ses hormones en ébullition et de ne pas se retrouver face à son regard déstabilisant. Même sans l'influence de l'alcool, son corps réagissait décidément de façon perturbante quand elle était avec lui... Mais ce serait une bien étrange façon de le remercier de sa gentillesse que de se servir de lui pour se consoler ! Il fallait qu'elle se tienne correctement, elle ne voulait certainement pas blesser ou décevoir son ancien capitaine alors qu'elle venait juste de le retrouver.

Ramenant ses genoux contre elle, la belle rousse lui jeta un regard de côté. Elle hésitait à se confier à lui, mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se confier à quelqu'un d'autre... Ne faisant plus partie de la Soul Society, Isshin ne risquait pas de la rabrouer en lui rappelant que Gin était un traître et puis, il était bien placé pour savoir ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Mais c'était étrange de se livrer ainsi à son ancien supérieur.

\- Je... C'est à propos de Gin, commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

\- Ichimaru Gin ? Celui avec qui tu traînais tout le temps ?

\- Oui. Enfin, depuis quelques temps, je ne le voyais plus beaucoup, on s'est quelque peu... éloignés.

Son cœur se serra en prononçant ces paroles. Elle avait beau douter de la trahison de son ami, elle ne pouvait cependant nier que depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine, il avait changé. Même avant cela, il ne lui parlait plus beaucoup : en fait, quand ils se voyaient, il l'écoutait surtout se plaindre de son travail, de son capitaine, de ses humeurs... Elle n'avait sans doute pas été une très bonne amie pour ne pas se rendre compte de cela avant.

\- Il fait partie des capitaines qui ont suivi Aizen, n'est-ce pas ? Urahara-san m'en a parlé, fit le grand brun, comprenant que c'était cela qui l'attristait.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, finit-elle par lâcher après quelques secondes de blanc.

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et l'essuya d'un geste machinal, expirant lentement et douloureusement alors qu'une boule se reformait dans sa gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire... murmura-t-elle, luttant pour ne pas éclater à nouveau en sanglots.

Son ancien capitaine passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la ramena contre lui dans un geste réconfortant. Cela apaisa un peu la douleur dans sa poitrine et petit à petit, elle parvint à se détendre malgré leur proximité.

\- Tu es devenu plutôt doué pour consoler les petites filles en pleurs depuis que tu es père, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter après un moment.

La tête contre son flanc, elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais elle devina son sourire dans sa voix, même s'il semblait un peu triste.

\- Je suppose que j'ai un peu mûri, reconnu-t-il sans aucune prétention. Mais toi aussi, Matsumoto, tu n'es plus une petite fille depuis bien longtemps...

Elle rougit, s'imaginant qu'il lui faisait un compliment détourné. Quelle idiote, comme si c'était le genre d'Isshin !

\- Et puis tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer quand tu es triste même si tu es adulte, ajouta ce dernier d'un ton taquin.

Elle soupira pour évacuer ses idées noires.

\- Ça t'arrives parfois ? l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse. Je veux dire, j'ai bien compris que tes enfants te rendaient heureux, mais...

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai pleuré depuis qu'elle est morte ?

Il semblait un peu surpris qu'elle lui demande cela, mais pas contrarié. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il réfléchissait.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai pleuré plusieurs fois, oui, même si ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Bizarrement, elle se sentit rassurée de savoir que même cet homme grand et fort qu'elle admirait pouvait aussi pleurer.

\- Mais tu sais, rien ne dit que tu ne reverra plus Ichimaru-san, ajouta le grand brun, optimiste.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète, marmonna-t-elle en baissant le regard, les sourcils froncés. Quand nous nous reverrons, nous serons certainement ennemis...

\- Hé bien, tu en profiteras alors pour lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur !

Elle secoua la tête, pas vraiment rassurée à cette idée.

\- Quand je me dis qu'il a sûrement de bonnes raisons pour avoir agit de cette façon, j'ai l'impression de trahir la Soul Society. Et quand je leur donne raison, c'est lui que j'ai l'impression de trahir, avoua la belle rousse. On était amis d'enfance, il était le seul à me connaître vraiment... et je croyais le connaître. Maintenant, je ne sais plus que croire.

\- Je suppose que ça va te paraître un peu niais, comme conseil mais... écoute simplement ton cœur, répondit son ancien capitaine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, étonnée qu'il se mette à agir ainsi après avoir été si sérieux. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu es une femme intelligente, tu sauras certainement démêler le faux du vrai quand tu le verras.

Elle rosit mais lui sourit tout de même. Il était toujours aussi doué pour lui remonter le moral. A l'époque, déjà, il savait repérer quand sa subordonnée n'allait pas bien. Il se mettait alors à la faire tourner en bourrique et elle oubliait ses soucis, trop occupée à courir derrière son capitaine pour l'obliger à faire son travail. Elle croyait à ce moment-là qu'il cherchait simplement à l'embêter mais en réalité, il veillait sur elle de la même façon qu'elle veillait sur Toshiro...

\- Merci, fit-elle avec un sourire plus franc qui illumina ses yeux.

Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un et de retrouver sa complicité avec Isshin. Il lui avait vraiment manqué. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, un peu embarrassé. À croire que ça ne le gênait pas de dire des trucs sentimentaux quand elle pleurait mais maintenant qu'elle allait mieux ça devenait honteux ! Ah, les hommes ! Elle décida de l'embarrasser encore plus pour le coup !

\- Tu sais, je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis quelques jours... dit-elle les yeux rivés dans les siens en prenant un air timide.

Le grand brun rougit légèrement, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à une plaisanterie de sa part après une conversation aussi sérieuse. Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien alors qu'il l'observait figé et alla chuchoter à son oreille :

\- T'es vraiment un père génial.

En reculant, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et observa sa réaction, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il était rouge comme une tomate et affichait une mine perplexe. Matsumoto éclata de rire et s'enfuit dans la maison : après toutes ces émotions, elle avait bien besoin d'un verre !

* * *

Le lendemain, après sa journée de lèche-vitrines rituelle, la jeune femme retrouva Karin sur le chemin de la maison, toujours avec son ballon.

\- Salut grande asperge ! s'exclama la petite en passant près d'elle la balle au pied.

La belle rousse fit la moue.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que tu m'appellerais "Matsumoto-sama"...

La collégienne lui jeta un regard incrédule, levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai jamais dit oui et, si tu crois vraiment qu'un jour je t'appellerai ainsi, c'est que t'es plus bête encore que je ne le croyais, se moqua-t-elle en faisant tournoyer son ballon sur son index.

\- Ok ok, va pour Matsumoto-san alors. Tu vas sur le terrain de foot ?

\- Ouais, les copains doivent me rejoindre plus tard pour un entraînement, on a bientôt un match à jouer contre des lycéens !

La petite brune sembla s'enflammer à cette perspective et la grande shinigami sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu ferras attention à ce que je t'ai dit hier, si tu sens une variation du flux de reiatsu dans l'air, prend garde à ce que ça ne soit pas un hollow.

Intéressée, Karin attrapa son ballon à deux mains pour qu'il arrête de tournoyer et la regarda avec curiosité.

\- C'est quoi une "variation du flux de reiatsu" ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

La jeune femme soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer ça en quelques mots. La perception du reiatsu n'était pas quelque chose de simple à appréhender...

\- Si tu as un peu de temps, je peux t'expliquer quelques notions de base, proposa-t-elle à la petite fille. On peut aller sur le terrain et discuter là-bas en attendant tes amis.

La collégienne accepta avec entrain et elles se rendirent donc sur le terrain de foot ensemble. Matsumoto lui fit un exposé succinct sur les différences entre la pression spirituelle, qu'on appelait "reiatsu", et l'énergie spirituelle, nommée "reiryoku". Elle lui fit une démonstration en utilisant un sort de kido basique pour invoquer une boule de feu et demanda à la jeune fille de se concentrer pour voir l'énergie circuler dans son corps lorsqu'elle incantait. A sa grande surprise, la petite brune réussi du premier coup.

Vu qu'elle voyait les plus et les hollows, il était un peu logique qu'elle y arrive, mais c'était tout même un bel exploit d'y arriver avec une simple explication théorique ! Pour en être sûre, la belle rousse invoqua un kekkai et demanda à la petite de le toucher. Karin posa un doigt sur la barrière, à la fois intriguée et excitée. Quand elle vit que ça ne lui faisait rien mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer à travers, même en tapant très fort dessus, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

\- C'est trop cool ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu peux m'apprendre à le faire ?!

La grande shinigami ne s'y attendait pas, elle se gratta la tête, prise au dépourvu.

\- Eh bien, l'apprentissage du kido est réservé aux shinigamis et doit être dispensée par l'Académie des shinigamis... C'est une formation très longue, tu sais.

\- Quoi ? Y a une vraiment école pour devenir shinigami ?! J'peux y aller ?!

\- Heu, elle est à la Soul Society... Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, c'est le monde des esprits, là où vont les âmes humaines après leur mort.

\- Et alors ? protesta la collégienne avec véhémence. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, mon frère y a bien été, pourtant il n'est pas mort !

\- C'est différent, Ichigo est shinigami remplaçant. Et puis, il n'avait pas non plus l'autorisation pour y aller à l'époque. Si tu te rends à la Soul Society pour leur demander de t'apprendre le kido, ils vont simplement te renvoyer chez toi en demandant à ton frère de te surveiller de plus près pour que tu n'ailles pas là où tu n'es pas censée aller.

La jeune fille se mit à ronchonner et pour lui remonter le moral, la belle rousse lui proposa de lui apprendre les bases du kendo, l'autre partie de la formation des shinigamis, qui était accessible à tout le monde. Karin retrouva sa bonne humeur et elle s'appliqua à suivre les consignes de son professeur en reproduisant ses gestes et postures avec un bâton de bois. Quand ses amis arrivèrent, elle remercia discrètement Matsumoto et cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller, passant devant les collégiens qui ne pouvaient pas la voir.

Retournant chez les Kurosaki, elle retrouva son gigai en train de se goinfrer de chips devant la télé. Éjectant son gikon, elle alla proposer son aide à Yuzu en cuisine. La benjamine de la famille avait fini de faire ses devoirs et s'était mise aux fourneaux en attendant que sa sœur rentre de son entraînement et son père de la clinique. La jeune femme était soufflée qu'une enfant si jeune soit aussi autonome et responsable ! Comme elle ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner, elle laissa la petite fille aux commandes et lui servit de commis.

Quand Karin rentra chez elle, elles avaient déjà dressé le couvert, le plat mijotait, le dessert était au frais et l'entrée trônait déjà sur la table. Elles s'attablèrent toutes les trois et la cadette des Kurosaki leur raconta comment s'était déroulé son entraînement en attendant Isshin. Ce dernier finit par arriver, l'air totalement épuisé, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'air alléché par les bonnes odeurs qui venaient de la cuisine.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon, tu nous as préparé quoi, Yuzu-chan ? demanda-t-il en souriant à sa fille.

\- Du riz au curry avec du porc pané frit, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire un peu triste. C'est le plat préféré d'Ichigo... Je me suis dit que s'il en sentait l'odeur, peut-être qu'il reviendrait.

La belle rousse eut le cœur serré de la voir abattue et comprit soudain tout l'entrain et la motivation qu'elle avait eu pour faire son plat. Karin fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne soit pas bête, s'il aimait ta cuisine, il ne serait pas parti ! railla-t-elle.

La petite fille aux cheveux châtains posa les mains sur la table et se leva pour affronter sa sœur du regard.

\- Ichigo adore ma cuisine ! dit-elle avec fougue. Et puis d'abord, Matsumoto m'a aidé à cuisiner, alors ne critique pas sans avoir goûté, sinon tu auras à faire à nous deux !

La collégienne lui tira la langue et elle continuèrent à se chamailler énergiquement au-dessus des assiettes.

\- C'est moi ou Karin embête sa sœur juste pour éviter qu'elle ne pense à l'absence de son frère ? chuchota la shinigami à son voisin de table, amusée et attendrie.

\- Apparemment, on est plutôt doué pour changer les idées des gens tristes en les embêtant dans la famille, répondit son ancien capitaine d'un air moqueur. Tu as vraiment cuisiné ?

Elle rougit, sachant très bien où il voulait en venir : les rares fois où elle avait tenté de cuisiner quelque chose, ça c'était toujours soldé par un échec cuisant ! A l'époque, elle testait ses compétences culinaires sur Isshin et Toshiro, ils avaient rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans le coin quand elle se mettait en tête de faire à manger...

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment cuisiné, j'ai simplement fait ce que Yuzu-chan me disait de faire : éplucher les pommes de terre, couper les carottes... ce genre de choses, rien de bien compliqué, se justifia-t-elle, avec un sourire gêné.

\- Et puis d'abord, Matsumoto a travaillé dur pour faire ce repas, s'énerva la petite furie autoproclamée chef de la maison, toujours occupée à s'engueuler avec son aînée. Elle s'est coupé un doigt en épluchant les carottes...

Le sourire de la belle rousse se figea en entendant la petite fille relater ses maladresses !

\- ... elle s'est brûlée en faisant frire la viande, continua Yuzu, enfonçant inconsciemment le clou, et elle s'est même fait une bosse en glissant sur une feuille de chou !

L'embarras cédant place à l'exaspération, la jeune femme finit par attraper abruptement les deux petites pour les faire se rasseoir à table.

\- Ça suffit, on ne se dispute pas à table ! s'exclama-t-elle avec autorité.

Étonnement, cela suffit à les faire taire, à croire qu'elles n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être grondées par un adulte...

\- Ch'est délichieux ma chérie, intervint Isshin, qui ne les avait pas attendues pour commencer à manger.

Un instant, la shinigami rosit de plaisir avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait sa fille.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! le réprimanda-t-elle en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, dépitée.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la même ambiance, la jeune femme ayant dû expliquer à plusieurs reprises à son ancien capitaine que cela ne se faisait pas de parler de "membre putréfié" ou encore de "plaie sanguinolente" à table, encore moins devant des enfants ! Elle avait abandonné la partie quand Yuzu s'était mise à demander plus de précisions sur les symptômes d'un des patients du médecin qui était atteint d'une maladie de la peau pour "sa culture générale"...

A la fin du repas, la petite cuisinière et son père discutaient toujours du travail de ce dernier en débarrassant la table et la belle rousse vit Karin lui faire signe discrètement de la suivre dans sa chambre. Intriguée, elle obtempéra et alla s'asseoir sur un lit le temps que la petite ferme derrière elles.

\- Un hollow est apparut sur le terrain de foot, déclara-t-elle avec fébrilité en lui faisant face.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Matsumoto, choquée qu'elle ne lui en parle que maintenant.

\- Du calme, tête de linotte ! Un shinigami est intervenu, mes amis et moi n'avons rien eut.

Elle soupira, soulagée.

\- Même si je suis sûre que celui-là, j'aurais pu l'avoir avec mon ballon... ajouta la petite brune, faisant immédiatement remonter sa tension.

\- Karin, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux...

\- C'est bon, je plaisante ! l'interrompit la collégienne en lui tirant la langue.

Quelle sale petite peste ! Elle décida de la punir en se jetant sur elle pour la chatouiller ! Ses éclats de rires attirèrent l'attention d'Isshin qui passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce, visiblement curieux de voir ce qu'il s'y tramait.

\- Oh, une bataille de guilis ! Je peux participer ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Sa fille lui balança violemment un coussin en plein visage.

\- Désolée le vieux, c'est réservé aux filles ! fit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Le grand brun prit une mine contrite, lèvres frémissantes et larmes aux yeux, et elles l'entendirent aller pleurnicher auprès de Yuzu qu'elles avaient été méchantes avec lui...

\- Au fait, c'est un ami à toi, Tochiro-kun ? l'interrogea Karin une fois le calme revenu dans la chambre.

\- Oh, c'est lui qui vous a sauvé toi et tes amis ?

\- Oui, tu le connais bien ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon capitaine !

\- Ce môme, capitaine ! se moqua la petite brune, blasée. Les critères de promotion doivent pas être très élevés dans votre organisation de shinigamis...

\- Tu ne devrais pas le juger sur son apparence, le capitaine est peut-être petit, mais il a une très grande puissance spirituelle, expliqua la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder à gauche et à droite avant de prononcer le mot "petit" - on ne sait jamais.

\- Hum, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est si fort... murmura la collégienne, songeuse.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est décidé ! s'exclama brusquement la petite brune en tapant dans ses mains d'un air machiavélique. Tu vas m'aider à le recruter pour mon match contre les lycéens !

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Matsumoto alla faire son rapport à son capitaine, elle lui rapporta donc la demande de Karin. La veille, la petite l'avait harcelée pour la convaincre de parler du match à Toshiro et de tout faire pour le convaincre de les aider à gagner elle et ses amis. Elle avait finit par quitter la chambre, les oreilles bourdonnantes et s'était rendue dans le salon pour y trouver Isshin et Yuzu endormis devant un documentaire intitulé "vétérinaires de l'extrême" présentant des hommes et des femmes prêts à endurer des conditions climatiques difficiles et à faire face à des situations dangereuses pour aider un animal sauvage blessé.

Ça n'était pas vraiment un programme pour enfant, mais au vu de l'intérêt que portait la benjamine de la famille au travail de son père, la jeune femme se demandait si elle n'avait pas pour ambition d'entrer dans le métier elle aussi. Il était rare qu'un enfant trouve sa voie aussi jeune, mais étant donné le caractère doux et la gentillesse naturelle de Yuzu, ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée qu'elle suive les traces de son père. La shinigami avait recouvert les deux dormeurs d'une couverture avant d'aller rejoindre son poste sur le toit de la maison.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai d'avis ! gromella Toshiro à sa question.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était débordés par le travail depuis qu'on est ici, rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, un hollow pourrait revenir. Karin a une énergie spirituelle assez élevée pour une humaine, elle arrive à voir les shinigamis et les hollows depuis un moment déjà.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? l'interrogea son capitaine, perplexe.

Elle lui raconta alors comment la petite avait deviné que Matsomoto et son frère combattaient des hollows par sa seule déduction. Si le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en fut impressionné, il n'en montra rien. En revanche, il la félicita t'avoir conseillé à la jeune fille d'arrêter de se défendre avec son ballon. Avec l'arrivée des arrancars dans la balance, il valait mieux qu'elle fuie face au danger ! Une fois son rapport fait, la belle rousse allait retourner trainer en ville quand elle reçut un message de Yumichika lui demandant de venir au lycée d'urgence. Si c'était une urgence, pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé ? se demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi quand elle retrouva le shinigami bellâtre et son ami au crâne rasé au gymnase du lycée. Ikkaku était engoncé dans une tenue de kendo peu élégante et Yumichika l'observait donner un cours de kendo à une bande d'adolescents pas très dégourdis.

\- Matsumoto, tu es venue, fit le 3ème siège de la onzième divison, l'air soulagé. On a besoin de ton aide pour...

\- Si tu crois que tu vas me faire porter cette tenue, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil, l'interrompit-elle immédiatement, le nez plissé de dégoût devant l'odeur immonde qu'il dégageait.

\- N'est-ce pas ? ponctua le beau gosse, apparemment aussi emballé qu'elle.

Finalement, elle passa le reste de sa journée à regarder Ikkaku se démener pour faire de ces garçons des combattants potables, échangeant quelques commentaires potaches avec Yumichika, éclatant une nouvelle fois le visage de Keigo par terre quand il sauta vers son décolleté pour la énième fois et elle finit par fuir le gymnase quand la soeur de Keigo arriva, lui jetant des oeillades incendiaires. Comme c'était l'heure de la fin des cours et que pour une fois elle était dans son gigai, elle alla près de l'école de Karin pour l'attendre. Quand la petite la vit, elle lui demanda si elle avait vraiment que ça à fouttre de venir la chercher.

\- Je connais les membres du club de kendo du lycée, mes amis sont avec eux en ce moment, ils sont en plein entraînement, lui expliqua la jeune femme. Ça te dirait qu'on les rejoigne ?

Cette perspective sembla enchanter la petite brune, même si elle tenta de masquer son enthousiasme.

\- Ouais, toute façon les gars peuvent pas venir au terrain de foot aujourd'hui alors j'ai rien de mieux à faire, lâcha-t-elle avec flegme.

La belle rousse cacha son sourire, ayant bien vu ses yeux briller à la mention du mot "entraînement", elle-même réagissait de la même façon au mot "shopping"... Chacun ses passions ! Elle retourna donc au lycée avec la sœur d'Ichigo, espérant que Mizuho - la sœur de Keigo - serait assez intelligente pour laisser de côté sa jalousie infondée à l'encontre de Matsumoto pour accepter d'entraîner Karin après avoir vu son potentiel. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais quand elle avait vu la petite brune sortir de l'école en mimant des gestes de combat à un de ses camarades, ça avait fait tilt dans sa tête.

Quand elles arrivèrent au gymnase, Ikkaku semblait un peu plus assuré que plus tôt et son équipe semblait un peu moins minable. Elle présenta Karin comme la sœur d'Ichigo et expliqua à Mizuho - qui semblait vouloir l'étriper à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait - qu'elle avait pensé que la petite pourrait les aider pour leur compétition. La serial killeuse aux cheveux châtains fit une moue dubitative, mais quand elle l'eut mise à l'épreuve, tout le monde regardait la fillette avec un grand sourire, y compris les mecs à qui elle venait de mettre la pâté alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un seul cours de kendo de sa vie - cours datant de la veille !

\- Oye ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici, Ayasegawa ? les interrompit une voix nonchalante provenant de l'entrée.

Matsumoto fut surprise de voir son capitaine s'avancer vers eux et jeta un regard incrédule au beau gosse. Il avait osé ?! Ikkaku et Yumichika expliquèrent au jeune homme qu'ils devaient aider la sœur de Keigo à faire gagner le tournoi de kendo à l'équipe du lycée de Karakura pour payer leur hébergement. Il leur rétorqua que c'était leur problème mais par une étrange sorcellerie, Mizuho réussi à le faire changer d'avis après quelques flatteries seulement. Drôlement douée cette fille ! En vérité, elle avait proposé un paiement en sucreries au garçon aux cheveux blancs sur les conseils du shinigami bellâtre, mais la grande rousse ne l'apprit que plus tard.

Quand Toshiro s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Karin, cette dernière sembla quelque peu vexée qu'il ne l'aie pas remarquée tout de suite et le provoqua pour obtenir un duel contre lui. Ce fut un spectacle plutôt intéressant : même si la différence de niveau était flagrante, le capitaine de la dixième division était assez mature pour ne pas écraser son adversaire et assez pédagogue pour échanger des passes visant à améliorer la maîtrise de la jeune fille en lui enseignant de ses erreurs. Les membres du club suivirent le combat avec passion et applaudirent à tout rompre quand ce fut terminé. La petite brune ne fut pas mauvaise perdante et alla même harceler le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs pour qu'il lui remontre certains mouvements...

Au final, Matsumoto était plutôt fière de son idée ! Bientôt, il fut l'heure de rentrer et les shinigamis, les membres du club de kendo et Karin se donnèrent rendez-vous au même endroit le lendemain pour le tournois. Sur le chemin du retour, la cadette des Kurosaki trépignait d'impatience d'être au lendemain, enchaînant des mouvements de kendo en même temps qu'elle marchait, ce qui faisait rire la grande shinigami. Quand elles ouvrirent la porte de la maison, Isshin était déjà rentré de la clinique, attablé avec Yuzu qui avait certainement passé une bonne partie de la soirée seule.

\- Eh bien, vous rentrez toutes les deux en même temps ? s'étonna son ancien capitaine.

\- Aye, gomen, on n'a pas vu le temps passer, j'ai rencontré Karin-chan qui allait au stade de foot et je lui ai proposé de l'aider à s'entraîner, elle a bientôt un match à jouer ! mentit la jeune femme avec aplomb.

\- Toi ? Faire du sport ? se moqua gentiment le grand brun avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.

Il n'était pas censé parler aussi familièrement avec elle devant ses filles, ni la connaître assez pour dire ce genre de choses. Il rougit légèrement et la belle rousse décida de venir à son secours.

\- Isshin-san ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de vous moquer de moi ainsi, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une jolie fille à la pointe de la mode que je suis forcément nulle en sport ! s'écria-t-elle avec un air scandalisé.

En fait, elle comprenait la passion de Rukia pour le théâtre, c'était parfois assez drôle de jouer un rôle. Son ancien capitaine se répandit en excuses, louchant sur son décolleté comme un vieux pervers et il récolta un coup de poing de sa fille aînée, qui conseilla à Matsumoto de l'ignorer. Comme la veille, elle alla bavarder avec Karin pendant que les "acharnés de la médecine" faisaient la vaisselle.

\- Tu sais, t'es peut-être un peu bête, mais je t'aime bien quand même, lui dit soudain la petite brune avec un sourire narquois.

Mastumoto lui rendit son sourire.

\- Et toi microbe, t'es plutôt attachante malgré ton caractère de chien, répondit-elle.

La collégienne lui tira la langue et lui balança un coussin que la jeune femme rattrapa aisément.

\- Ça fait bizarre de vivre avec une femme sous notre toit, lâcha brusquement la petite brune, prenant un air nostalgique. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que maman nous a quitté...

La belle rousse ne s'attendait pas à ce que Karin se confie à elle, rebelle comme elle l'était ! Du coup, elle s'adossa contre le mur à côté de la jeune fille et l'écouta sans rien dire, pour ne pas la couper dans son élan.

\- Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, plein de choses ont changé, on a essayé de s'adapter, mais c'est pas vraiment réussi...Yuzu cuisine et s'occupe des tâches ménagères, papa passe son temps à la clinique, Ichigo reste enfermé dans sa chambre la plupart du temps et moi je suis tout le temps dehors. En vérité, on ne se voit qu'au repas du soir tous les quatre, et encore, quand Ichigo ne décide pas d'aller manger dans sa chambre.

C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça semblait un peu triste.

\- On s'aime tous les uns les autres, mais je crois qu'on a simplement quelques problèmes de... communication, soupira la collégienne. Papa passe son temps à faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde, mais on voit très bien qu'il passe ses journées à travailler dur pour nous. Il aime son travail, et tant mieux, mais en dehors de ça, il ne voit personne : il n'a pas d'amis, pas de collègues et depuis maman il n'y a eu aucune femme dans sa vie !

Vraiment ? Étrangement, la belle rousse se sentit rassurée par cette information. Peut-être qu'Isshin ne faisait que jouer un rôle de vieux pervers finalement.

\- Tout ça, Ichigo s'en fiche, ça lui passe au-dessus. Mais Yuzu et moi, on est des filles - même si je le suis un peu moins qu'elle - et il arrivera un moment où on va avoir besoin de... conseils féminins.

Oh ! C'était donc là qu'elle voulait en venir !

\- Karin-chan, tu as quel âge ? demanda Matsumoto, calculant dans sa tête.

\- Douze ans, pourquoi ?

\- Je vois. Tu as atteint l'âge de la puberté et tu as peur de devoir parler de choses gênantes avec ton père, c'est ça ?

La petite rougit mais garda le silence. Touché !

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas là pour longtemps mais je peux te conseiller un peu si tu en as besoin, proposa-t-elle. Je sais que tu n'es pas fan mais on peut aller faire du shopping ensemble demain et on te prendra des sous-vêtements. Enfin, je ne t'oblige à rien...

\- ...Ok. Merci.

La shinigami lui sourit, attendrie. Quand elle sortit de la chambre pour se rendre au salon, elle trouva Isshin seul, Yuzu étant partie prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ? lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant assis sur le canapé une série télé parlant d'un docteur qui voyageait dans une boîte bleue.

Décidément, quand ça n'était pas les documentaires, ça parlait toujours de médecine ! Sa fille avait raison, il était vraiment temps que le grand brun pense à autre chose que son travail !

\- Un peu. Mais je voulais te parler avant d'aller dormir, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Son visage était souriant, mais elle lisait dessus une certaine lassitude.

\- A quel propos ?

Il allait sûrement lui demander où elle avait emmené sa fille traîner... L'histoire de l'entrainement de foot était difficile à gober pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien, elle aurait dû trouver autre chose ! Tant pis.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Karin, commença son ancien capitaine. Comment elle va ?

\- ... Hein ?

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris.

\- C'est que, elle ne me parle jamais, tu comprends, s'expliqua-t-il un peu gêné. Ichigo est à l'âge un peu difficile, alors j'essaie de ne pas être trop insistant avec lui, avec Yuzu on a toujours été très complices, mais Karin est différente... Elle est très renfermée sur elle-même, elle ne se confie même pas à sa propre sœur. Du coup, on s'inquiète un peu pour elle, Yuzu et moi.

Hum, donc les problèmes de communication de la famille concernaient principalement Karin en fait... La petite brune essayait sans doute de ne pas être un poids pour sa famille en agissant ainsi, mais du coup, ils s'inquiétaient quand même à son sujet. Elle ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas si elle racontait leur conversation à son père, il allait falloir être subtile.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'elle a simplement besoin d'avoir un modèle féminin, déclara la belle rousse en s'asseyant près de lui. C'est une enfant très mature et plutôt intelligente - elle doit sûrement tenir ça de sa mère -, elle est peut-être un peu tête brûlée, mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Un modèle féminin ? répéta Isshin en soufflant. Si elle prend exemple sur toi, on est mal barrés !

La jeune femme lui asséna un coup poing sur le crâne, conservant une mine souriante.

\- De quoi ?

\- Non, j'ai rien dit, fit-il en frottant la bosse qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Il souffla de nouveau, prenant un air maussade.

\- Si je n'ai pas fréquenté de femme depuis la mort de Masaki, c'était principalement parce que je ne voulais pas brusquer mes enfants... Je n'ai jamais pensé au fait que les filles manqueraient d'un modèle féminin, déplora-t-il.

\- Tu sais, tu ne peux pas être un père parfait, Isshin, lui dit-elle pour le consoler.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour ! répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

Il la fixa intensément, son regard se faisant plus sérieux, et Matsumoto se sentit rougir. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir joué un tour ? S'il tentait de lui rendre la pareille, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir !

\- J'ai dit "génial", pas "parfait" ! Je n'aurais jamais employé ce mot pour te qualifier, de toute façon... railla-t-elle.

\- Je veux bien que tu m'expliques en quoi je suis un père génial, si ça ne te dérange pas, renchérit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules avec un sourire narquois.

Bon sang ! Elle sentit son visage devenir plus rouge encore et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle adorait quand il la serrait dans ses bras... Pourtant, c'était Gin qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Était-ce parce qu'elle ressentait à la fois de l'admiration, de l'affection et une certaine attirance physique pour son ancien capitaine ?

\- Eh bien... tu as réussi à élever trois enfant tout seul, en surmontant la mort de ta femme... balbutia-t-elle, en fixant un point à côté de lui pour éviter d'être trop perturbée par son regard. Tu passe ton temps à travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins, sans jamais prendre ne serait-ce qu'une soirée pour toi... et tu leur cache tes soucis personnels, pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiètent.

Elle vit l'expression du grand brun se modifier, passant de la moquerie à la surprise : il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle le complimente pour de bon. Du coup, elle put à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux sans ressentir trop de gêne.

\- Tout ça, ça fait sûrement de toi un bon père, continua-t-elle, mais... Tu ne te sens pas un peu... seul ?

Elle avait dit cela sans aucune arrière-pensée, mais leur proximité et l'intimité du moment pouvait laisser croire autre chose... Elle retint son souffle quand elle le vit lever une main pour venir lui caresser la joue alors qu'il esquissait un sourire doux qui la fit fondre.

\- Pas ces derniers jours, avoua-t-il avec sincérité. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi... épaulé. Tu fais tout ce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire, tu veilles à la sécurité de mes filles, tu passes du temps avec Karin, tu as même cuisiné avec Yuzu ! Et avec tout ça, tu trouves même le temps de venir t'enquérir de mes états d'âme, tu es vraiment une fille adorable...

S'il disait ça pour se venger de la dernière fois, elle allait le tuer. Parce que là, elle ne pouvait même pas le lâcher des yeux tellement l'attraction était forte ! Bon Dieu, où était Rukia quand on avait besoin d'elle ?! Normalement, c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle était censé surgir en lui hurlant dessus ! Sauf que personne n'arriva pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise. Elle aussi, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se sentait seule.

\- Isshin... souffla-t-elle, prise d'assaut par une multitude d'émotions contradictoires.

Elle eut le temps de voir la stupéfaction se peindre sur le visage de son ancien capitaine avant qu'elle ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire il ne s'y attendait pas, c'était qu'il était vraiment idiot !

 **Fin du chapitre 4**

 _Et voilà, enfin un bisou ! ^^_

 _Pour une fois que j'écris un chapitre qui se termine bien, ça faisait longtemps ! XD J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'effort ;P_

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, Karin était très présente dans ce chapitre..._

 _Karin : - Eh ouais, j'suis une star les gars !_

 _Toshiro : - Tss..._

 _Karin : Qu'est-ce qu'il a le nain ?!_

 _Toshiro : Non mais tu t'es vue ? T'es aussi naine que moi j'te signale !_

 _Karin : Ouais mais moi au moins j'suis pas une vioque aux cheveux blancs !_

 _Toshiro : La couleur de mes cheveux n'a rien à voir avec mon âge !_

 _Euh... Excusez-moi chers lecteurs, j'ai une petite crise diplomatique à régler, sinon la diva capricieuse risque de ne plus vouloir apparaître dans le prochain chapitre. (prend un paquet de cookies cachés dans un placard)_

 _L'auteur : - Toshiro ! Tu veux un gâteau ? (oui, c'est LUI la diva capricieuse ! XD)_

 _Allez, sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, je vous bizoute et j'espère avoir des retours (au moins pour savoir si l'histoire vous plait, quand même... ;P), toutes suppositions ou suggestions sont les bienvenues !_


End file.
